La apuesta de arnold
by AmyBubley
Summary: un dia de invierno arnold y helga hacen una apuesta para ver si helga puede ser amable y vean quien gana al final de la semana y cual es el castigo de el otro :  COMENTARIOS PLIS! Al Fin Terminada!
1. la apuesta

Era una noche muy fría en los días de diciembre; los copos de nieve caían en la cabeza de una chica rubia que miraba tranquila mente a se amado y mas preciado ser de su existencia el por su parte jugaba con las bolas de nieve con su mejor amigo de pelo esponjado

- oye viejo, porque Helga nos ve tan raro?

- no lo se y no quisiera averiguarlo

- estoy contigo arny, estoy contigo _- ahí Pheobe me siento tan mal, yo aqui como desesperada viendo al amor de mi vida mientras el esta pensando que quiero golpearlo

- Helga tu te lo has buscado llevas casi 10 años molestándolo y diciéndole hasta de lo que se va a morir no crees que el piensa que lo vas a masacrar?

- bueno en eso tienes un poco de razón pero no puedo dejar que el vea mis verdaderos sentimientos, tuve demasiada suerte con lo de industrias futuro y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar

- bueno si tu lo dices

-en eso el querido novio de la amiga se acerco a ellas con una mirada de perro muerto de hambre

- Pheobe me has dejado solo porque ya no me haz contestado las llamadas?

- lo siento Gerald es que eh estado ocupada y no te he podido contestar

- bueno recompénsame te invito un yahoo-la emocionada joven se entusiasmo, pero luego puso una cara de "rayos" volteando a ver a Helga con cara de "puedo ir?" Helga asintió diciéndole con la mirada "no me tienes que pedir permiso, diviértete!" en esos momentos iba llegando Arnold viendo a Gerald con cara de "y estas que?" Gerald subió los hombros como contestando que no sabia que rayos - entonces que dices?

- claro!- los dos tortolos se alejaron dejando a Helga y a arnold solos

-Entonces

- entonces

- pues que bien que estén juntos no lo crees?

- pues si pheobe se debe divertir y aprender que yo no soy su dueña-los dos empezaron a reír luego hubo un silencio un poco largo

- que me vez? tengo monos en la cara?

- no lo siento es que no o se, se me hizo raro que no me hayas golpeado desde hace un rato

- yo me puedo controlar Arnoldo, si no te quiero golpear no quiero y punto, bueno pero si tu quieres...

- no, no así esta bien, solo se me hizo extraño

- mmh... que crees que no puedo controlarme?

- bueno un poco jeje

- oye yo puedo controlarme a mi misma haciendo lo que se me pegue la regalada gana

- uy si como no- dijo arnold con un tono de sarcasmo, después se dio cuenta de el terrible error que había cometido

- así? yo te puedo apostar lo que quieras que puedo durar un día sin molestarte

- que sea una semana

- 3 días!

- una semana!

-bueno esta bien una semana siendo "amable" contigo

- con todos

- muy bien pero que recibo yo a cambio?

- mmh... seré tu esclavo todo un día- en ese entonces arnold ya era mas de actuar que de pensar

- por un mes

- una semana

- esta bien

- ok pero si yo gano?

- no lo creo Arnoldo pero para que estas seguro, mmh... yo también seré tu esclava por una semana y seré "amable" y toda la cosa

- Hecho!

- Hecho!

-perderás arnold ya lo veras!

- are que te tragues tus palabras, y empiezas desde mañana

- bien!

-bien!

- adiós!

- adiós!- los dos se fueron a sus respectivas casas esperando que nunca hubieran hacho lo que hicieron, tratando de retractarse pero era muy tarde. Llego el día siguiente y los dos chicos se levantaron de mala gana, Helga se vistió diferente hoy: unos jeans y un vestido rosa con toques negros muy lindo que la hacia ver coqueta y linda, un suéter negro y un chongo y dos mechones que salían de su frente agarrados con su listón rosa por otro lado arnold unos pantalones de mezclilla una camisa de cuello de tortuga y un saco que lo hace ver muy guapo(por cierto ya no usaba falda) los dos llegaron a la parada del autobús se miraron fijamente se dieron la mano como en señal de trato y en eso llego el autobús, se abrieron las puertas y Helga suspiro "aquí vamos" igual que arnold

Helga se encontró con su mejor amiga en la escuela…

Estas loca no vez que arnold te ha guardado rencor todos estos años?

Si lo se pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta

Y haz podido sobrevivir hasta ahorita?

Pues mírame Pheobe aquí estoy bueno con muchas burlas pero supongo que me voy a acostumbrar

Lo que tu digas Helga lo que tu digas

Mientras tanto:

Viejo estas loco o que

No se porque dices eso Gerald solo es una apuesta

Si una apuesta con HELGA G. PATAKI sabes lo que es eso?

No, que es?

Una sentencia de muerte viejo, si ganas ella te odiara mas y se acabara tu vida

Y si pierdo?

Si pierdes esa semana será la peor de tu vida

Rayos Gerald no pensé en eso

Arny, arny, arny pobre de ti

Iban entrando a la clase de literatura cuando a alguien (curly) se le ocurrí decir

Helga hoy parece niña

Todos se empezaron a carcajear y arnold veía a Helga con cara de "gane" (y miedo por dentro claro) cuando de pronto:

Querido,(con una gran sonrisa en rostro) tal vez no lo habías notado pero soy una autentica niña- lo decía como si fuera natural- te pido por favor que no me digas de nuevo un comentario parecido me disgusto un poco, gracias

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y Helga tomo su lugar se sentó derecha y espero a que llegara el profesor

Clase hoy vamos a leer sus poemas, a ver HELGA dame el tuyo- el profesor odiaba a Helga porque una vez se le enfrento y le saco la lengua se fue indignada y nunca mas volvió a dar un poema a la clase, todos creían que Helga odiaba la literatura e hicieron una unisonada con la palabra "uyy" ella sonrió y le dijo al profesor

Señor si me concede- quiero pasar a leer mi poema a la clase

Claro Helga pero recuerda que lo poemas no deben de aburrir eh

Lo tengo en cuenta profesor

Helga pasó al pizarrón y dijo:

_Oh mi amor, mi vida _

_La dulce luz que me ilumina_

_No puedo hacer que pensar en ti _

_En tu amabilidad y o que espero en mi_

_Mi amor, mi beso querido_

_Al que amo, al que adoro_

_Por el que daría lo que fuera_

_Por el_

_Mi son, mi voz y mi canción _

_Mi adoración, oh mi amor_

_Eres tú el romeo de mis obras_

_Eres tú la letra en mis canciones _

_Eres tu las gafas en mis ojos al que e ti solo ven…_

Todos se quedaron pasmados al ver a Helga recitando poesía y viendo que lo hacia con tal naturaleza como si ese fuera su oficio, hasta Pheobe, Gerald y ARNOLD se quedaron sin una sola palabra "como es que Helga esta tan inspirada y quitada de la pena? Es que en verdad así es ella? O porque los poemas tan cursis?"

… _que en la tierra te pueda querer _( hizo una reverencia y se sento)

Todos guardaron un enorme silencio hasta que su amiga empezó a aplaudir y todos empezaron a gritar y chiflar diciendo cosas como "de donde lo sacaste!" o "en quien te inspiraste?" o " a quien se lo robaste?"

Muy bien Helga- dijo el profesor con los ojos llorosos- te pondré un 10! Fantástico! Bueno gracias a su compañera Helga are una cosa, les daré mas tiempo para que puedan terminar su poema y esta hora la tendrán libre- todos gritaron emocionados wiiii!- Helga vienes un momento?

Si claro

Fue hermoso impresionante y quería preguntarte ¿me dejarías inscribirte a un concurso?

CLARO!

Bien ahora sal y festeja que yo tengo unas cuantas llamadas que hacer

Ok

Todos sus compañeros la estaban esperando afuera:

Helga!

Pheobe ¡!

Estoy orgullosa solo trata de controlarte para que los comentarios de estos bobos no te vayan a arruinar el día

Ok

Helga ven mira que te queremos pedir algo linda!

Que paso Rhonda?

Mira te queríamos pedir que si nos hacías unos poemas para nuestros novios, ya sabes el aniversario y todo eso bueno algo un poco nuevo para ti pero en fin

Eso normalmente hubiera enfurecido a Helga y Rhonda lo noto unos segundos después pero Helga respondió

Claro! Y para quienes son queridas?

"Queridas?" cuando arnold escucho esa palabra salir de la boca de la rubia no pudo hacer otra cosa que ponerse histérico "Helga va en serio!"

Que tal Arnoldo…. Arnold jeje se me fue

Bien frito pero bueno hare que tu sola te estampes contra la pared por haber hacho esta apuesta

Si tu lo dices lindo- mientras le decía esto le acaricio el cachete se dio media vuelta y se fue con Rhonda, arnold se sintió confundido era la primera vez que sentía algo así nunca lo había sentido con Ruth ni con Lila pero se puso medio friqueado y trato de olvidarse de ello

Viejo que fue eso!, casi no escuche pero vi como Helga te acaricio, estas bien?

Si no se porque lo hizo, tal vez lo hizo para fastidiar, ya sabes la apuesta

Oh si lo sierto se me olvidaba

Pheobe! Viste, viste, viste!

Si Helga te pasas

Bueno solo era para intimidarlo un poco por pues ya sabes lo de la apuesta

Si claro como no- su amiga lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo viéndola con ojos de "eso ni tu te la crees"

Ahí bueno ya

Bueno, vamos que nos toca historia

WUACALA!

Si pero baja la voz si arnold te escucha…

Si lo se valí gorro

Bueno ya ahí que adelantarnos

Ok

Las clases terminaron todo bien bueno uno que otro coqueteo de parte de Helga a arnold pero en fuera de eso todo bien

Lo logre cabezzzz… arnold todo el día sin disgustos lindo voy ganando

No tan rápido Helga

Ya se me hizo tarde querido adiós - lo agarro le dio un beso en la mejilla y se hacho a correr gritando "ALIVIANATE LINDO! jajá" el se quedo paralizado por la actuación de Helga ese día hasta que llego Gerald

Hermano a es para fastidiarte o la "nueva" Helga te esta coqueteando

Es tu imaginación Gerald obvio no

Bueno si tu lo dices

Si, claro vámonos

Pheobe! Es lo mas genial es el mejor día de mi vida!

Si te lo creo Helga pero no lo se no crees que al final de la semana Arnold te cuestione?

Si pero lo voy a evadir con un golpe

Y en el transcurso de la semana?

Bueno ya me librare como pueda

Helga llego a su casa súper feliz besando a sus padres y gritando de felicidad

Bob, soy tan feliz eres el mejor padre de el mundo!

Gracias Olga, digo Helga, oye Olga se va a venir a vivir con nosotros dos semanas

Empezando desde?

Hoy mismo de hecho ya nos vamos al aeropuerto por ella vienes?

No papi gracias es que tengo tarea de literatura ( mentira)

Ok si tú lo dices… MIRIAM! Ya vámonos!

Si querido ahí voy

Adiós linda regresaremos más o menos a las 7:00 ok?

Si mami aquí los espero, y díganle a Olga que la quiero y que la estoy esperando

Ok

Ok

Mientras tanto:

No Gerald no me cuadra tenemos que ver a Helga capaz y esta haciendo algo malo ahora que no la estoy viendo?

Relájate Arnold no vamos a espiarla a su casa o algo así verdad?

Minutos después:

Arnold hermano te obsesionas no puedo creer que este espiando a Helga G. Pataki en su propia casa, ya es suficiente verla todos los días en la escuela y tu todavía…

Shhhhhhhh

Es que…

SHHH estoy intentando escuchar algo

Bueno

Amor de mis amores arnold eres tan lindo cuando te apenas como quisiera volver a besar esa mejilla que tiene residuos de mi labios oh amor mío

No entiendo nada

Yo escucho que dice amor y besos

Gerald eso es ridículo, Helga enamorada?- los dos se vieron y se empezaron a carcajear y cuando ellos no vieron Helga noto su presencia y tubo una gran idea

Bueno esta ropa esta sucia CREO QUE MEJOR ME CAMBIO!

Que? Gerald escuchaste?

Que?

A Helga decir "creo que mejor me cambio"

Arnold estas alucinando o si no es así que tipo de chica se desviste con la ventana abierta y gritando eso por favor viejo…

Si no me crees velo con tus propios ojos

Que?

Lalalalala la la lalala que calor MEJOR DEJO LA VENTANA ABIERTA!

Gerald no somos pervertidos no podemos ver

Mmh… pero arnold no somos pervertidos eso muy bien lo sabemos, además Helga no esta tan mal

GERALD!

Bueno esta bien ahí que voltearnos- en ese momento están en la copa de un árbol para poder ver a el 2º piso y en la misma rama se voltearon pero lo que no sabían era que la rubia se había bajado con cuidado para que no la escucharan, una vez abajo tiro su escalera (también sin que se dieran cuenta) y les grito desde abajo:

ARNOLD, GERALD QUE HACEN AYA ARRIBA?- poniendo cara de no se nada

QUE? Helga PERO TU ESTABAS Y LA ESCALERA PERO NO ¡

NO LES ENTIENDO LINDOS PERO AHORA VEO QUE PUEDO HACER!

Helga TU TIRASTE LA ESCALERA?

NO, PORQUE? CUAL? OIGAN NO ESTABAN ESPIANDOME VERDAD?

NO LINDA CLARO QUE NO- "LINDA?" eso había sacado de honda a Gerald y a Helga mientras que Arnold se reía por dentro a carcajadas

BUENO ESPEREMOS QUE LLEGUE EL BIG BOB Y ME PRESTE UNA ESCALERA PARA BAJRLOS DE AHÍ SI?

SI! PERO Y LA ESCALERA QUE AHÍ ESTABA?- Helga volteo a todos lados como buscándola pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Helga la había escondido muy bien

NO YO NO VI NADA PERO DIGANME QUE HACEN ANFRENTE DE MI VENTANA?

ESTE NADA-contesto Gerald – VERDAD ARNOLD?

SI NADA Helga SOLO IBAMOS A DISFRUTAR EL PAISAJE QUE SE VE DESDE AQUÍ

BUENO SI QUERIAN VER UN MURO DE EL TAMAÑO DE LA MURALLA CHINA ME HUBIERNAN DICHO Y YO DEJABA QUE LO VIERAN DESDE EL BAÑO PERO LES ADVIERTO QUE BOB LLEGA A LAS 7:00 Y SON LAS 3:00 QUIEREN ALGO DE COMER?

QUE? Gerald no creo que Helga cociné eso si es raro esto de la apuesta si se lo esta tomando muy en serio no lo crees?

Si pero velo de esta forma una linda chica "amable" dándonos de comer preocupada por nosotros y cuidándonos, que? te vas a retractar?

No lo se Gerald y si le pone algo a la comida?

No porque si no será tu esclava y ella es demasiado orgullosa para hacer ese tipo de cosas

Bueno esta bien

QUE SI NO QUIEREN COMER?

SI POR FAVOR

CLARO AHORA VUELVO

SIII!- Helga entro a la casa dando saltos de alegría y diciendo en su mente "arnold comerá en mi casa ahhh"

Pheobe! – la rubia marco a un numero telefónico preguntando por su amiga

Bueno?

Pheobe?

Si quien habla?

Soy yo Helga mira necesito que te vengas a mi casa pero de volada

Claro, yendo

Gracias eres la mejor- dicho esto Helga colgó y pheobe se quedo pasmada pues Helga nunca le había dado las gracias ni le avía alagado nunca, después de 10 min. Aprox. Llego la susodicha y le dijo:

Que pasa Helga?

Mira ven- ella la llevo a su patio donde se encontraban los otros 2

De donde salieron usd?

Bueno ya ves pheobe cuando tienes un par de "amigos" PERVERTIDOS!

Que?

Es broma, ayúdame a hacerles de comer

Es broma verdad Helga? No es por nada y sabes que soy tu amiga pero no sabes cocinar

Para eso te llame linda necesito que me ayudes si?

Ok

Pero Helga yo tampoco se cocinar

Que?

Si veras desde que le cocine a mis padres unas albóndigas que destruyeron casi toda la cocina e estado cocinando nefasto, y si pedimos comida corrida? Podemos decir que tu lo hiciste

Bueno, bueno esta bien

Y a donde quieres que llame?

No lo se al mas rápido

Mmh… que te parece "La comida de México" ?

Bueno pero que sea rápido no soporto hacerlos esperar

LES GUSTA LA COMIDA MEXICANA?

SI

OK

Si bueno 4 ordenes aja si… en lo que Helga daba la dirección pheobe platicaba con Gerald desde el piso con un altavoz y pues solo se decían puras cosas lindas

si amor ya te bajamos

OK PHEOBE

Ya les hable pheobe

Ok vamos a esperar- 10 minutos después llego una moto que llevaba la comida entonces Gerald y arnold alcanzaron a ver un poco pero Helga se dio cuenta entonces hizo como si conociera al muchacho de la comida lo saludo platico un poco con el le pago un poco discreto y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Arnold y Gerald se quedaron boquiabiertos

Viejo, Helga tiene novio?

No lo se y no lo quiero averiguar- Arnold sentía algo en el estomago no sabia que era "celitos?" no, no lo creo


	2. la casa de helga!

- Ya me aburri y Helga no llega

- si viejo yo estoy contigo

- tengo hambre llevamos hora y media aquí

- ahhh Helga!- Helga iba saliendo de la casa hacia su patio trayendo dos platos de comida (la comida corrida claro), mucha comida

- aquí estoy ya calmados

- al fin ya se nos entumieron las… piernas

- ok no me den detalles les traje tacos, mole, y pozole

- Helga en serio tu hiciste todo esto?

- quien mas idio… arnold jeje

- ok

- Ahora se los mando!- Helga ideo un plan para subirles la comida se iba a salir por la ventana y por el tendedero les iba a mandar la comida en una canasta

-PROVECHO!

- GRACIAS

-GRACIAS- dijeron repetida mente los dos varones

_Ring ring_

Esperen ire a contestar

O.. mm… k- dijeron los chicos entre mordida y mordida

Bueno?

Helga! Hermanita bebe!- Helga ya sabia quien era

Olga Hermana! Como estas estoy esperándote

Ahí lo siento pero es que a papa le hablaron por unos localizadores entonces todos vamos a ir a allá y regresaremos por la mañana de, mañana no te molesta?

No para nada, así me da tiempo de prepararles una sorpresa

Ok hermanita bebe hasta mañana!

Bye me saludas a mis papas ok?

Ok

Chao- en ese momento colgó con una cara de felicidad

Pheobe!

Que paso Helga

Es que lo que pasa es que… - Helga estuvo contándole todo a pheobe súper feliz y cuando le dijo Helga se gran idea ella casi se cae de espaldas

En verdad eres capaz de hacer eso?

Obviamente que por supuesto

Helga eso es… pero… GENIAL! Puedo quedarme a dormir… un momento no, no puedo porque hoy es el cumpleaños de mi tia abuela, hablando de tias abuelas ya se me hizo tarde me voy adiós

Ahh- Helga la miro con ojos tristes- bueno si es necesario, ok yo te cuento todo mañana ok?

Oki

Adiós

Adiós- en ese momento Helga salió a darles la "buena" noticia a los chicos

Ustedes dos!

MANDE?

BOB NO VA A VENIR- jiji- FUE A UNA EXPOSISION DE LOCALIZADORES!

QUE?

Gerald nos quedaremos atrapados en el árbol de Helga toda la noche, HASTA MAÑANA!

Viejo ve el lado positivo ya son las 6:00 pm que le llame a los bomberos y listo

Cierto!

Helga, LES PUEDES LLAMAR A LOS BOMBEROS?

"_rayos" _ si claro! Un momento!- Helga se fue corriendo a la casa a ver que es lo que iba a hacer y se le ocurrió una gran idea

Bueno?, bomberos?

Si niña que casa se incendia?

Ninguna es que mis amigos se quedaron atrapados en un árbol y necesitan ayuda jeje

Cuantos años tienen tus amigos?

Mmh… 14

Que?

Jeje es que… bueno usted solo venga a la casa de los Patakis

La que el otro dia quemo una niña de 10 años no?

Este... venga y ya adiós- Helga colgó medio apenada

+++Flash Back+++

Helga te vas a quemar, el profesor dijo que eso solo lo hiciéramos cuando un adulto esta presente

Ahí cabeza de balón tu lo arruinas todo, además esta casa necesita remodelarse

Bueno Helga si tu lo dices

Claro

Helga no!

Déjame!- se empezaron a jalonear la lámpara de alcohol y esta se cayo…

NOTICIA! UNA NIÑA DE 10 Y UN NIÑO DE 9 AÑOS QUEMARON UNA CASA!

Se dice que la niña estaba jugando con una lámpara de alcohol y el niño la empujo por eso se empezó a quemar toda la casa

Lo siento Helga

Bueno ya sabes se necesitaba remodelar el departamento jeje gracias

Que dijiste?

Déjame en paz lo dije una sola vez y no lo hare de nuevo

Ok _"de nada haha fue divertido…"_

Que dijiste?

Nada

++++Fin Flash Back+++

Ya hable y me dijeron que ahora vienen!

OK- 5 minutos después

Donde están los chicos?

En el árbol de allá

Ok- los bomberos bajaron a Gerald ya a arnold de ahí y les dijeron que no lo volvieran a hacer y lo prometieron, después de eso los bomberos se fueron y solo quedaron los 3 chicos de nuevo

Gracias Helga y sentimos causarte este lio

No se preocupen chicos, díganme les gusto la comida?

Nos encanto Helga no sabia que cocinaras tan rico

Bueno ya ven

Ya nos vamos, adiós

Oigan, me tienen que pagar eh

Y como quieres que te paguemos

Mmh… Quedándose un rato mas, es que voy a estar sola y no me quiero quedar así me voy a aburrir

Ok

Ok- los 3 chicos se pusieron a ver películas que iban a pasar todo el día se les hizo de noche, como por las 11:30

Helga no nos dijiste que hora era!

No la había visto Gerald lo siento

Bueno no te preocupes, ya nos vamos

Ok

Gerald esta muy oscuro y no me gusta caminar en la oscuridad

Hay arnold, que miedito?

No pero no me gusta

Entonces que haremos?

Bueno si quieren se pueden quedar a dormir aquí tengo varias cobijas y mi cuerto tiene alfombra, si ustedes gustan?

Que dices viejo te quieres quedar a dormir?

Si le hablo a mis abuelos

Y yo a mis papas

Ok ire a arregler todo ahí esta el teléfono

Ok- Helga salió corriendo y saco su relicario en su armario _"al fin el hombre de mis sueños se va a dormir en el mismo techo que yo y no es nada pretencioso ahhhh"_

Helga? Donde estas?

Hey arnold estoy en el armario, PERO NO ENTRES!

Porque?

Porque… porque… me estoy cambiando

Ok, pero para que

Me pongo mi pijama "listo"

Oh- arnold estaba tentado por su instinto a por _"accidente"_ abrir esa puerta pero se dio cuenta lo que iba a hacer y luego se dijo: _"en que clase de pervertido me e convertido?"_

Ya voy!

Ok quieren una pijama?

TUYA?

No bobis de mi papa, las nuevas, las que no utiliza

Bueno- Helga salió con un camisón con peluche y muy abrigador y coqueto

Wow!

Que?

Bonito camisón- en eso iba entrando Gerald con una camisa que se veía que le quedaba inmensa

Encontré esto en una caja que decía _"cosas para la venta de garash" _

¬¬ estas revisando mis cosas?

No y no me mires con ojos de ¬¬

Bueno da igual porfa dale una a arnold

-Oki- los tres chicos estaban acostados, helga en su cama, gerald alado de la cama de helga en el piso, y arnold al lado de gerald

-buenas noches queridos :)

-buenas noches helga

-buenas noches a los 2- asi se quedaron dormidos los 3 pasaron 1a hora, 2 horas 3 horas 4 horas y... no llegaron a las 5, gerald se levanto en la noche con un poco de frio _"voy a agarrar una cobija de el armario de helga tengo frio"_ gerald abre el ropero, entra en el y cuando voltea ahi un altar de su mejor amigo ahi adentro gerald iba a gritar cuando una mano suave y femenina le tapo la boca

-estas loco? no grites puedes despertar a arnold!-le dijo una rubia medio adormilada

-pero tu, el eltar, arnold, no entiendo!

-mira...- helga sento a gerald en el suelo y le empezo a explicar todo, lo de industrias futuro, el libro rosa, le mostro su relicario, en fin una infinidad de cosas, mientras mas le decia gerald mas se despertaba y queria saber mas y mas de el tema- y asi es como paso todo _"ahh"-boztezo- _entendiste todo?

-si, se lo tengo que decir- esto automaticamente desperto a helga y le solto un sape

-que? no me agas eso gerald, yo confie en ti y te dije todos mis secretos

-bueno bueno esta bien no le dire nada gracias gerald... te... adoro-la rubia se quedo dormida en las piernas de el joven de color

-helga? helga?- la chica paracia desmayada-helga reacciona!-el chico la cargo y la llevo hasta su cama la acosto abajo de las cobijas y el se acosto alado de ella en cima de las cobijas "valla quien iba a decir que helga iba a estar tan enamorada de arny" "helga no es tan mala como yo creia" "tal vez aya, como siempre dijo arnold, algo abajo de es acorteza dura y fria" "de hecho se ve linda, asi dormida, es una buena chica si no le gustara arnold y si pheobe no existiera de seguro me agradaria un poco mas de lo normal pero ahora me interesare en ella como una... amiga..."gerald se quedo dormido a su lado pensando en todo lo que lo dijo esa noche

al dia siguiente:

- gerald, gerald! levantate oso dormilon

- angel? estoy en el cielo?- el chico seguia muy dormido

- gerald! soy yo tonto helga te quedaste dormido en mi cama asi eso

- bueno que te conste que yo te lo adverti- helga volvio a dormir

en un rato mas:

- gerald amigo, si helga ya te oi

- helga?, gerald soy arnold levantate ya son las 10 en punto y estas en la cama de helga como rayos...?- gerald abrio los ojos al escuchar la frase: _"estas en la cama de helga"_

-que?

-mirate estas en la cama de helga

-es que el ropero... en la noche... la cobija.. y helga... pero yo este... olvidalo viejo

-bueno... sabes donde se encuentra helga?

no porque e de saberlo?

- bueno pues..

- oye que insinues arnold

- no nada, en serio nada

- bueno mas te vale, ehhh

- lo juro,_ "jjjjj" _

- arnold!

- lo siento, ya vamonos que si no no llegaremos a la 2da clase- si no entraron a la primera

-bueno

mientras tanto bueno como 30 min. antes:

-aww! olga?

- hermanita bebe!

- shhhhh! arnold y gerald estan dormidos!

- uyy! querida ea quien te viera!

- y miriam? y bob?

- se quedaron con unos tios y yo quise venir a vete

- bueno voy a comprar cereal, ahorita vengo

- no tienes que yo ya les hice el desayuno!

- shh!... que?

-si querida, les hice a ti y a tus amiguitos pero ya me voy que voy a cubrir a papa en la tienda bye

- si- en eso iba entrando arnold seguido por gerald de la abitacion con los ojos con ojeras

- wow!

-helga quien hizo el desayuno?

- pues es que yo iba a...

- fue helga- dijo olga antes de que ella acabara la frace

los tras dijeron al mismo tiempo- ella?- ye helga yo?

- si tu hermaniTA BB no te acuerdas que a las 5:00 de la mañana me hablaste por telafono pero que te dijera paso por paso

- lo hice?

-lo hizo?

- lo hizo?

- claro bueno me voy y te quedo rico el desayuno hermanita bb adios

- adios

- adios

-adios- olga se fue dejando a los tres con la boca abierta

bueno helga ya que te esforsaste vamos a comer- dijo gerald animado y cuando iba caminando a la comida arnold lo agarro de la camisa

- alto, alto, alto

- que paso lindo?

- helga yaa, y porque gerald amanecio en tu cama

- este porque...- a helga s ele ocurrio algo que no le podia fallar- gerald estaba temlando de ftio en la madrugada que me levante y le dije que se acostara en mi cama pero el muy _"listo"_ no se tapo he he

- bueno les voy a creer esta vez pero sigo sospechando ehh

-lo juro

- yo tambien


	3. gerald!

Despues de esta pequeña discusión los tres desayunaron muy agusto y Gerald, para hacer repelar a su amigo, decía cosas lindas de halga como que rico te quedo" o "además de buena onda, linda y divertida también cocinas!" mientras pensaba _"ya te tengo donde te quería viejo, estas celoso de que le diga cosas lindas a Helga jaja te he atrapado"_

Si, gracias Helga- es lo único que decía al ver lo que tramaba Gerald y trataba de que las mejillas se le pusieran coloradas o que pareciera chiveada para darle en su merito talon de Aquiles al "cabeza de balón"

Si, si ya entendí esta emm nos vamos?

Todavía no llevas ni la mitad de el desayuno viejo- a simple vista se veía que arnold estaba un poco _"celoso"_ de que su mejor amigo le coqueteara a su… a su… pero el no era nada de ella y ella de el tampoco _"que me sucede, en verdad estoy tan mal?, pero ami no me gusta Helga, eso no puede ser no, no, no… lo que pasa es que ciento lastima por pheobe que no esta viendo todo eso… se eso a de ser" _

Viejo, viejo!

A que perdón- arnold estaba tan adentro en sus pensamientos que no noto que ya habían acabado de desayunar

Ya vámonos a la escuela ahí que ir a cambiarnos!

Ok gracias Helga supo sabroso

Si me dejaste impresionado "helgui"- "helgui?" arnold aun no comprendía que le había puesto un nombre en diminutivo a Helga G. PATAKI?

Bueno Helga nosotros nos vamos yendo jaja

Adiós

Adiós

Adiós helgui!- dijo por ultimo Gerald

Adiós arnold adiós geraldi- estos dos salieron de la casa de Helga con pantalones y las camisas que usaron de pijamas

Oye Gerald que fue todo eso?

Nada viejo solo que anoche… anoche-Gerald dio un pequeño suspiro como si estuviera recordando alga

Anoche que Gerald?

Nada arny no lo entenderías

Gerald creo que estoy bastante grandecito como para un "no lo entenderías"

Bueno lo que sucedió es que… no olvídalo, no te importa en fin Helga no te interesa

Claro que me interesa Gerald!-en ese momento estrello a Gerald espalda con pared acorralándolo y viéndolo alos ojos mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros-, que no lo notaste me interesa desde industrias futuro! CLARO QUE ME INTERESA! Me enamore de ella cuando empecé a ver a su verdadero "yo" que siempre cubría!, yo sabia que debajo de esa capa dura había alguien pero bah nunca me di cuenta que me iba a gustar tanto!, por eso debo saber, QUE PASO ANOCHE!- en ese momento arnold se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, soltó a Gerald y se tapo la boca como deseando nunca haber dicho nada, ahora el que lo acorralaba en la calle era Gerald

Arnold! Lo dijiste! Al fin!, querido arnold no paso nada anoche lo que te dije fue real y yo me puse deacuerdo con Helga con las miradas para ver que decías

No puede ser Gerald soy un idiota no puedo creer que dije todo eso, tonto, eso soy un tonto

Vamos arny no eres un tonto pero yo quería saber que decias en verdad sobre ella

Si, pero no digas nada Gerald te lo imploro por lo que mas quieras en la vida

Ok, bueno voy a confier en ti Gerald

Viejo me lo llevo a la tumba

Ok pero ahora debo de descubrir un modo para que Helga se enoje conmigo y me insulte para que la apuesta la gane yo

Ok arnold pero no la dañes esta bien?

Gerald, porque te preocupa tanto Helga'

No lo se es que a sido tan amable y llego un punto que me cayo bien no lo se es buena onda

Ah –lo que arnold no sabia es que el sabia también el secreto de Helga y no quería que la dañara mas de lo que ya estaba

Si lo que digas arnold bueno llegaremos tarde a clases vámonos antes de que pase algo malo

Ok

Se que no es mucho pero espero que les guste es algo corto pero igual es lo que faltaba

Gerald tiene los dos secretos je je dejen comentarios! Se los pido por favor!


	4. obsequios!

En esos momentos una chica rubia se acostó en donde antes había estado el chico de sus sueños

Arnold! Dormiste aquí en mi casa, como te amo!- Helga estaba oliendo las cobijas, sintiendo el aroma de su amado que quedo imprecando en la cobija- bueno manos a la obra!- Helga salió corriendo con algo simple una media coleta, unos jeans, una blusa rosada con estampado (el rosa le quedaba bien) y como si no fuera de esperárselo su moño rosado- veamos… mmh… tengo 100 dólares con 20 centavos mmh… ya se- Helga corrió a donde la alcoba de sus padres- donde esta… donde esta…donde ¡Eureka!- había encontrado la billetera de su padre, la de "repuesto" en la cual había una pequeña tarjeta que decía "le choristes", este era un hotel en el que se hospedaban ella y sus padres cuando salían-… marquemos… a ver 55-40-95-89

Les choristes ¿le pjuedo ayudaj en algo?- contesto la voz de una mujer con acento francés

Si, ahí se hospeda un tal… Bob pataki?

Déjeme jevisaj, pataki… pataki… pataki… si aquí esta señojina le gustajía que le pase la llamada?

No solo dígale que es su hija Olga que necesita dinero por favor

En un momento señojina

Gracias- _"jaja tonto cree que soy Olga y me dará todo el dinero que yo quiera jaja"_ pensaba Helga

Dice el señoj pataki que agaje el dinejo que necesite que ahí en una cajtega café dentjo de su estuche

Muchas gracias

Que se la pase bien señojina Olga!- _"nada mas no la mato por que esta a 1000 km si no se la veria con los 5 vengadores"_

En esos momentos:

Gerald, Helga no llega y ya nos va a tocar la 2da clase

Lo se pero no te desesperes, ya llegara tu sabes que nada la detiene

Tienes razón Gerald- en eso iba llegando pheobe con lila platicando

Hola chicos- dijeron las dos chicas casi en coro

Hola niñas

Hola chicas- dijo arnold como evadiendo la conversación y mirando fijamente hacia la puerta

Arnold estas bien? Esperabas a alguien?

Si lila, a Helga- esto desconcertó a la pelirroja y a su amiga la que no puso mas que un rostro de felicidad y lila cambio su cara y tono de voz de lindo a molesto

Oh- dijo lila disimulando desinterés

Oigan creo que ahorita vengo me esta llegando una llamada si?

Si pheobe- dijo Gerald

Bueno ya me voy no quiero ser mal QUINTETO!-dijo volteando a ver a arnold el cual ni la fumaba, estaba tan profundo en sus pensamientos

Bueno, si tu lo dices

Adiós Gerald adiós ARNOLD

Adiós -dijeron los dos casi en coro y arnold con un tono de desinterés que enojo mas a la pelirroja

Jum- dijo lila con un tono presumida dándose media vuelta y yéndose muy enojada

Viejo que acabas de hacer?- dijo Gerald sacudiendo a arnold

Que de que?

Acabas de rechazar a la chica de tus sueños por la chica que te molesto durante tanto tiempo!

De que me estas hablando

De lila y de Helga! Lila acaba de venir y tu ni la fumaste ni la viste mas bien dicho!

Lila vino?

Olvídalo viejo sigue esperando a tu alma gemela

Cállate!

En eso pheobe se dirigía hacia el baño de las niñas donde (por razón desconocida para ella) Helga le dijo que fuera

Que pasa Helga?

Pheobe! Que bueno que estas aquí! Ten mira te traje esto póntelo!

Ok, pero apúrate que arnold te esta esperando

Ah si no tararemos mu… arnold?

Si, bueno ya vistámonos- las 2 chicas se cambiaron de ropa, se pusieron algo que ni ellas creían que en su vida iban a usar

Listo!- dijeron en un tono de coro

Manos a la obra- dijo Helga yendo directamente a donde su amado y el resto de sus compañeros de grupo, la cafetería (P.D. el maestro de la 2da clase no había llegado y todos se fueron a ala cafetería), cuando se abrieron las puertas dos figuras femeninas estaban paradas en la entrada, a donde todos voltearon a ver

Merry crismas!

Wow!- dijeron todos, pero en espacial dos chicos, Gerald y arnold

Hola!- Dijeron las dos entrando y agitando las manos, les 2 llevaban un traje de santa Claus pero pera mujer y coqueto, falda hasta mas arriba de la rodilla, top rojo , sombrero en forma de triangulo, y unas botas hasta las rodillas, todo rojo con peluche blanco

Lila!

Que pasa Helga?- Le dijo lila a Helga con tono de desagrado

Ten te trajimos un presente

Eh?

Sip ten ábrelo- adentro de la bolsa había una cajita navideña, con una bailarina arriba que producía música al darle cuerda

Gra… gra…gracias- dijo temerosa

Por nada! Quien sigue pheobe?

Sheina

Sheina?

Que paso Helga

Ten tu presente- este era un perfume de frutas tropicales, con un collar con el signo de paz

Gracias!

No ahí de que , siguiente?

Harold

Harold!

Que quieres niña, no vez que estoy ocupado comiendo?

Ten te hice unas reservaciones en el restaurante "je voux" ojala y te guste, espera dos personas- le susurro

Gracias! Helga, pensé que eras alguien que no tenia corazón!

Jaja- dijo Helga sonriendo pero aguantándose las ganas de pegarle en donde no le da el sol "3 días mas Helga ya llevas 3 días"- no te apures, Quien va pheobe?

Oum… Gerald

Gerald?

Si "helgui"?- le dijo sonriéndole a Helga aguantándose las ganas de decir toda la sopa pero se aguanto

Ten "Geraldito" un presente de yo para tu!

gracias!- el chico de color abrió una pequeña cajita que estaba en sus manos y cuando vio su contenido se quedo paralizado- como lo supiste?- le dijo sin dejar de ver su regalo

ya vez, tengo mis fuentes

wow!- este era un loción carísima que había estado viendo desde hacia algunos meses, sin aguantar mas abrazo a Helga- gracias!- le susurro mientras ella se ponía un poco colorada

Ya no es para tanto- dijo devolviendo el abrazo; todos veían la escena callados y pasmados, entre ellos un chico rubio con el cabello alborotado y una pequeña gorra azul y una chica no muy alta con lentes y a un lado de estos dos, pheobe con una mirada cariñosa y arnold a Gerald con un poco de envidia pero a la vez feliz por este, después de unos segundos se separaron

Otra vez gracias

Po r nada

Helga- interrumpió la chica con gafas- los regalos

Oh dios! Es cierto quien sigue?

El siguiente es Brainy!

Que… wwhj…sucede…wwhj

Ten tu obsequio- el chico asmático tomo la caja en sus manos y la abrió, eran chocolates! En forma de corazón y el anillo que le había dado el día que se iba a "casar" con el

Gracias… wwhj…

Por nada- diciendo esto se acerco a la frente de el chico besándola y diciéndole al separarse- felices fiestas- esta pensaba _"pff… lo que tengo que hacer por tu amor mío, arnold lo que tengo que hacer no aguantare mas soportando esto"_

Wwhffffffff…..- este cayo de un plomazo al suelo por el desmayo

Uy! Estará bien, quien sigue?

Rhonda Helga- en eso se aproximaba la chica alta y vestida a la moda siempre

Helga por favor no ahí nada que me puedas dar, ya lo tengo todo, bueno con ese presupuesto obvio no te alcanzo para algo tan fabuloso para mi

No Rhonda, tienes razón así que te daré algo muy personal para mi

Que tu moño? Por cierto no traes tú…

Bueno no importa te daré esto- interrumpió dándole una cajita pequeña

Que es esto?

Descúbrelo!...- la chica abrió la caja con curiosidad pero a la vez con miedo, pues Helga no era de fiar

Esto es tan…

No digas nada solo sácalo

O.k.- la niña rica saco la foto con los ojos un poco llorosos de la emoción

Te gusta?

Gustarme?- dijo con cara un poco dudosa, Helga miro al piso con tristesa- Me encanta!

En verdad?

si es hermoso!- este era una foto de cuando eran pequeños, cuando iban en el kínder, todos, todos estaban en esa foto, curly, ella, arnold, Helga, Harold, stinki,… todos de pequeñitos; Rhonda no pudo evitar llorar por todos los recuerdos que esa foto le traían y no aguanto (también) darle un enorme abrazo a Helga la cual quedo pasmada

que bien que te allá gustado

Esto vale más que todo el dinero del mundo, además esta foto era tuya no? Tu la apreciabas mucho- le dijo despegándose un poco de ella y mirándola a los ojos

Si, la verdad pero no sabia que darte asique pues… el decorado lo hice yo a los 4 años con macarrones, y así jeje felices fiestas!

Felices fiestas Helga!-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas, pues no lo aguantaba; si esa foto le gustaba mucho, paro le recordaba como empezó su amor y eso no le agradaba, pues su amor comenzó con el descuido de sus padres "me gusta tu moño" y un pensamiento de que el era el único que la aprecio en ese momento_, "no me gusta recordar que mis padres no me quieren y pues… en esa foto salgo viendo a arnold que estaba delante de mi con ojos de… amor…"_

Oh no!

Pasa algo Helga?- le dijo su amiga pheobe

No nada pheobe- _"rayos! Ahora Rhonda sabrá que me gusta arnold pues a simple vista se nota mucho, lo bueno es que a mi me dieron una foto diferente_

+++++flash back+++++

Lo siento señora Pataki, la foto de su hija fue la primera que tome no la segunda, donde todos salen mas serios

No se… Ahh(bostezó)… preocupe… zzz…

Señora? Bueno? Bueno?

A si que decía?

Olvídelo yo le doy la foto a su niña si?

Si…zzz- en ese momento Helga llegaba un poco mojada pues estaba lloviendo afuera, nadie había ido por ella

Hola mama- en ese entonces todavía le decía mama

Zzz

+++++fin flash back+++++

…_Bueno tendré que pedirle que guarde mi secreto, si no la mato"_ pensó con un tono dulce pero peligroso

- Helga!

- Que?

- sueñas despierta?

- no olvídalo

-ok

- Quien va?

- Va…- así siguieron con todos sus compañeros de clase, paso a pheobe, paso a todos y llego arnold- por ultimo arnold

- arnold!

-Si?

-tu regalo

- que es?

-ábrelo cabe… cabelala, cabelala, has escuchado esa canción?

- jaja muy graciosa

- lo siento ten es el que mes trabajo me costo he!, cuídalo

- lo juro- ella saco de el saco casi vacio una caja no muy ancha pero si muy larga, el volteo a ver a Helga y pregunto "que?" con la expresión de su cara ella respondió

- Ábrelo!- arnold tenia la misma expresión de Rhonda cuando recibió su regalo, lo abrió lenta mente cuando vio lo que estaba adentro se quedo pasmado como Gerald con la loción pero esta era un bat de beisbol! Autografiado y toda la cosa, tallado en madera a mano y con un listón rosa amarrado en la parte de abajo… _"un momento… es el moño de Helga!" _El la volteo a ver des entendido- aun ahí mas

Adentro había una pequeña carta en un sobre rosa, el cual abrió

-alto!

- que sucede Helga?

- cuando leas eso no quiero que digas nada solo entiéndelo, razónalo y piénsalo, mañana me dices todo lo que quieras entendido?

- si?

- promételo!

- Lo prometo?- arnold volteo a ver la carta de nuevo y saco la hoja con escrito y lo leyó con la mente, la carta decía así:

"_Querido arnold:_

_Se que no soy de esas personas que tu aprecies mucho, pero quiero que sepas que siempre haz sido un buen amigo, y te doy las gracias. Se que es mas apropiado que te lo dijera pero me siento mas cómoda así y quiero compensarte por todo lo que haz echo por mi, antes de que termine la semana me gustaría que tu supieras esto por que si no se me olvidara y no te lo diré nunca, pues planeo ser como era antes pero seguir siendo tu amiga. Esto es todo lo que tengo por el momento y se que no es manera de compensar a alguien como tu pero te espero el viernes a las 7:00 en el lugar que dicen los boletos ¿si? _

_¡Te quiero mucho!, te cuidas y que pases felices fiestas ¿ok? Y recuerda que en mi ahí una amiga por siempre y para siempre _

_P.D: …"siempre tenemos el chez parís" _

_Atentamente: Helga… Geraldine por favor, o Cecil como me quieras decir, cumple tu promesa de quedarte calladito hasta mañana eh"_

… cuando arnold termino de leer se quedo inmóvil y luego-luego vio en el sobre si había otra cosa, y si tenia razón había 500 dólares y dos reservaciones para el chez parís

Pero Helga…

Shh…- le dijo poniéndose el dedo índice vertical mente sobre su boca como en señal de "silencio". El comprendió todo, ella… ella era Cecil! Y luego sus impulsos le ganaron y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas poniendo su barbilla en la cabeza de la rubia le cual lo miraba sonrojada- arnold…

Shh…- le dijo pegándola mas a su pecho, pues este era ya mas alto que ella

Todos nos mira…

No me importa,- le dijo despegandose un poco de ella- felices fiestas

Felices fiestas arnold- le dijo respondiendo el abrazo


	5. retos?

"_Miércoles! Al fin saldré de esta pesadilla!, pasado mañana es el gran día… chez parís nos veremos" _

Buenos días hermanita bebe!

Olga!- dijo esta con cara de felicidad por fuera pero fastidio por dentro

Como amaneció la "gasta dinero" de la casa?

De que hablas…- le dijo con el bostezo en la boca

Pues papa me hablo en la noche y me dijo que si, si había agarrado el dinero que necesitaba

Me delataste?

No, como crees pero quiero que me digas donde gastaste tanto dinero hermanita?

Este… se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela! Déjame me baño jeje este luego te cuento

No dime ahora te acompaño a bañarte a lo que quieras pero dime, además todavía es temprano

Bien lo que paso es que…- Helga le conto todo a su hermana, hasta con lujos de detalle "no ha de ser tan malo decirle tantito" pensaba Helga

Oh ya comprendí todo pero vete ya que ahora si se te hace tarde

Ah! No vi la hora me voy te cuidas!

Si…- Helga llego a la escuela un poco desgreñada, pues corrió hasta la escuela, se le olvido que tenia transporte que la llevaba y pensó que ye era tarde pero no

Por dios llegue tarde…- Cuando llego vio como todo estaba normal y como el transporte estaba llegando apenas-… maldita sea- esta entro a su aula y espero a que sus demás llegaran, cuando todos llegaron en bola no sabían que hacia ella tan temprana ahí

Helga?- dijo Eugene – parece que tenias pescado en la cara y un gato se te atravesó en el comino

Eh?... ah chicos hasta que llegan

Por que vienes tan agitada y despeinada

Larga historia y ustedes como amanecieron?

Bien, no me he lastimado tanto con el casco, rodilleras y codilleras que me regalaste

Y yo con un olor riquísimo por el perfume- dijo sheina

Yo feliz por ver sus fotos sobre mi escritorio- dijo Rhonda

Yo con mucho gusto por ayer ido a comer con Patty…- dijo Harold

Y yo… wwhj… en… wwhj… mi casa… wwhj…- dijo Brian

Es que te desmayas te tonto, yo oliendo genial por la loción- le dijo Gerald

Y yo disfrutando de mis nuevos pudientes…- dijo pheobe

Yo con…- así le dijeron a Helga como su regalo les había ayudado o gustado en la mañana menos uno... arnold. El miraba divertido la cara de desesperación y de socorro de Helga al verse rodeada de todos, el solo reia

Y tu arnold?- le pregunto curly

Este… yo guarde mi regalo

Si tu lo dices

Helga podemos hablar un momento a solas?

Claro…- esta se levanto de su asiento yendo hacia la puerta donde estaba recargado el rubio, el cual se salió y esta lo siguió hasta el patio de la escuela el cual estaba vacio pues todos estaban esperando a sus maestros en sus aulas

Cumplí mi promesa

Eh?

Me quede callado hasta… hoy ahora dime si lo que esa noche me dijo Cecil esa verdad

Que?- Dijo desviando la mirada al piso, el la agarro de los hombros como lo había hecho con Gerald y la estampo contra la pared, ella solo lo veía un poco asustada

Si, eso, tu sabes a lo que me refiero

No, en verdad- el nunca había sentido a Helga tan frágil y ahora estaba en sus manos como si fuera una muñequita de cristal a la cual hasta tocarla la podía lastimar

No mientas- le dijo soltándola

Mira… si, si es verdad ¿ok? No sabia como decírtelo así que me disfrace para que lo comprendieras

Pero por que?

Por que yo…

Ring…. Sonó la campana y todos, los pocos que había afuera de sus aulas, entraron en ellas

Helga dime…

Vayamos a clase si?- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro la cual ilumino el rostro del chico

Si…- dijo como hipnotizado

Bien vamos…- ese día tenían ciencias y hoy había otro reto que cumplir

++++flash back+++++

Cuando llegaron todos a su salón su profesora de ciencias entro casi detrás de ellos

Ok buenos días clase, hoy vamos a hacer unos movimientos les parece?

Sii- dijeron todos en coro

Bien tu pequeño… como te llamas?

Curly

Curly, pásate al lado de esa chica… como te llamas querida?

Yo? Rhonda

Al lado de Rhonda

Que?

Siii!

Bien la que estaba al lado de Rhonda, se viene aquí adelante al lado de Lorenzo, si te llamas así verdad?

Si profesora, Nadin aquí?

Si, hay algún problema joven?

No, me parece perfecto- cuando dijo esto se le ilumino en la cara una pequeña sonrisa, desde 4to grado ella le gustaba por ser rara y diferente

Voy para allá maestra

Tu niña la que esta ahí, si tu… sheina?

Si

Ah… por fin 2 nombres a la lista, a un lado de el chaparrito que siempre se cae- esto provoco algunas risas, entre ellas la de sheina y Eugene

Luego niño… arnold? Si verdad

Si

A un lado de la chica rubia de por ahí… Helga- Helga estaba viendo hacia la ventana sin prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando, estaba muy dentro de sus pensamientos

Helga?- le dijo arnold tocándole el hombro, ella volteo asustada

Eh?

La maestra te esta hablando

Perdón que decía maestra?

Nada Helga sigue pensando en tu tortolito querida- todos rieron al escuchar esto, ella se puso sonrojada y vio como arnold se sentaba a un lado suyo

Arnold? Ahí va pheobe

No mas, ella va allá adelante, la profesora la acabe de cambiar

Wow! Si que me fui

Si, ahora pon atención

Si –al terminar la maestra de cambiar a las personas de lugar, que por cierto a lila le toco sin querer a un lado de Helga la cual estaba a un lado de arnold, dijo:

Bien chicos en esas parejas estarán sentados, y así trabajaran por todo el año, TODO, no quiero intercambios, quejas, o discusiones con los integrantes, ahora el primer ejercicios en parejas va a ser… besarse

QUE?- el salón retumbo con el "que" de todo el salón

Jaja no era verdad me despedirían, el primer trabajo es que tienen que juntarse con otra pareja y apuntarse en una hoja de color- se vio como la mano de una estudiante se levanto- si querida?

De donde sacaremos la hoja de color?

Ese es su problema, consíganla, este es como un juego, si? el ultimo que me de su hoja va a tener un punto menos, el primero va a tener puntos mas en el juego y así, al final de la siguiente semana el que mas puntos tenga además de un 10 serrado para la pareja un obsequio, y así hasta terminar el año

Pero donde…

En sus marcas, listos, salgan a buscar su hoja de color!- todos salieron disparados a buscar otra pareja

Arnold, Helga!- gritaban Gerald y pheobe

Gerald, pheobe!- gritaban Arnold y Helga, cuando se encontraron Helga dijo

vámonos de aquí, esto parece zoológico

Vamos a la dirección, ahí a de haber por lo menos una hoja de color

Si vamos

+++++fin de flash back+++++

… ese día los que ganaron fueron Rhonda, curly, Lorenzo y nadin los cuales fueron a la cafetería y pidieron una hojita de las que tenia la mesera para apuntar las ordenes (esa cafetería, la de la secundaria, era diferente, tenían mesera) las cuales eran rosas. El ultimo equipo fue el de Eugene, sheina, Harold y lila que se peleaban por que Eugene se caía, porque lila solo seguía a Gerald (mas bien a arnold pero todos creían que a Gerald) y por que Harold quería ir a comer. Al llegar al salón la profesora llego y empezó con un tono muy entusiasta

Alumnos, buenos días ¿como se la pasaron las vacaciones? – los alumnos la miraron incomprendidos

Vacaciones?- Dijeron todos

A no verdad, es que acabo de ver una película que… lo siento siéntense, saquen sus cuadernos…- en esos momentos una pequeña mano se alzo

Maestra es que no nos pidió cuaderno

Tu eres pheobe cierto?

Si maestra

Dime, mita-san

Mita-san?- dijo Helga medio curiosona

Si "san" es como mas grande que tu en japonés

Es cierto Helga…

A bueno

Con respecto a tu pregunta pequeña… A no?

No profesora, digo, mita san

... bueno entonces con este grupo es el de los desafíos, no es así?

Si mita san

Mmh… veamos, que desafío es el de hoy…- dijo dándole un vistazo a la carpeta- así el desafío de hoy es comprender la rapidez

La rapidez? Como?- dijo arnold, en ese momento la profesora mita san se dirigió a la puerta

Salgan del salón- todos obedecieron la orden y llegando al patio, con una sonrisa picarona la profesora mita dijo gritando- ESTA BIEN AQUÍ EMPIEZA LA 2ª PRUEBA, ADELANTE!

Y que hacemos?- dijo Rhonda incomprendida

RECUERDAN LOS EQUIPOS DE LA OTRA VEZ?-la profesora mita gritaba por que había mucho viento entonces tenia que gritar para que la escucharan- REUNANSE EN ESOS EQUIPOS Y SAQUEN UN CELULAR CON CRONOMETRO POR CADA UNO- todos se pusieron de acuerdo y mita sempai prosiguió- AHORA ELIJAN UNA PAREJA NIÑO-NIÑA

Quien se pone?- dijo Gerald- yo paso viejo

Geeeraaald-dijo arnold como haciendo berrinche-, disparejo va?

Bueno,- los 2 se pusieron en "posiciones" y al mismo tiempo dijeron:- dis-pa-re-jo-lo mismo hicieron las niñas al mismo tiempo-jaja tu y Helga órale

Jiji- rio pheobe

BIEN AHORA QUIERO QUE EL NIÑO SE PONGA EN 4 PUNTOS DE APOYO-todos obedecieron- AHORA NECECITO QUE LAS NIÑAS SE SIENTEN EN SUS ESPALSAS

Eh?- se escucho en coro

COMO LO ESCUCHARON!

Buuuueno – todos obedecieron pero un poco incómodos

DESDE ESA LINEA SE PONEN LAS PAREJAS QUE NO ESTAN PERTICIPANDO Y EN ESTA OTRA PERPENDICULAR A ESA LAS PAREJAS QUE VANA CORRER

Correr?

Si así como lo oyen jeje. Ahora corren a la línea paralela y de regreso

En sus marcas listos, ahora!- dijo pheobe que estaba a un lado de la maestra

Helga, NO TE SUELTES!

NO LO ESTOY HACIENDO ARNOLD!- mientras tanto

CORRE HAROLD! NOS GANARAN!- gritaba lila desesperada

YA… NO PUEDO…MAS- y este cayo al piso

Y LOS GANAORES SON… ARNOLD Y HELGA

QUE?- dijo lila volteando a ver a los ganadores

Y ESTO PARA QUENOS SIRVE PROFESORA MITA SEMPAI?

PARA NADA SOLO QUERIA VERLOS CANSARCE Y SABER QUIEN ERA MAS RAPIDO

QUE!- dijeron todos en un sonido parejo que casi hace temblar toda la escuela

Miren chicos- dijo entrando al edificio- yo enseño ciencias, ya lo se pero la forma en la que trabajo es que mis alumnos se diviertan, se pongan de acuerdo y sepan como trabajar en equipo, el chiste no era ganar o perder si no trabajar en equipo, si yo hubiera querido les doy las formulas y listo, pero obvio que esto servirá para algo, se suman las velocidades, y luego se divide entre las parejas que participaron, ese es el promedio de lo que corre alguien el 4 puntos de apoyo con alguien encima

Jaja- hubo unas risas

Ven, todo tiene sus formas de ser, yo soy muy diferente, igual que esta a las otras clases y que? se divirtieron?

La verdad si, me encanto ver como Harold se cayo y tiro a lila de su espalda- dijo curly-jaja

Jajaja

Y a mi lo que me dio risa es ver que los novios ganaran

Iiiiih! Todos hicieron en un unisonado volteando a ver a la pareja sonrojada

Q-q-que? Q-q-que-e di-di-di-dicen? Jeje

No somos novios!

No como no- dijo la profesora mita sempai

Jaja- ya no los molesten- dijo Gerald con cara de que no aguantaba la risa

S-s-si, tjm-hizo pheobe aguantándose la risa

_Ring!_

Bien clase seguiremos en la clase siguiente- al terminar la clase todos se fueron directo al comedor excepto 2 personas, arnold y Helga. Arnold arrincono a Helga en un pasillo de la escuela que siempre estaba vacio

Ahora si me vas a decir?

Mira… lo que te dije el otro día si era verdad y no quería decírtelo con mi yo verdadero puesto a que…

Arnold, viejo te esataba buscando- Helga vio a Gerald con ojos de socorro- por favor acompañame

P..p…pero

Shhh ven sígueme- Gerald le guiño el ojo a Helga y ella suspiro con alivio

Que euieres Gerald?

Este?... yo?

…


	6. la declaracion de amor

_Continuación…_

Este, yo…

Si te escucho

Quiero, quiero, ¡un consejo!

¿Un consejo?

Si, pheobe me dijo que salgamos, ¿Qué le digo?

Pues que si, ¿no te gusta?

A si lo siento, gracias, ahora sigue en lo que estabas, adiós- Gerald dio media vuelta y se fue

Bueno- se dijo Arnold así mismo. Después de unos segundos se dirigió a donde antes se encontraba Helga, cuando llago ella ya no estaba ahí- ¡maldito Gerald!

_En esos momentos…_

De la que me salve-dijo Gerald medio agitado por la escapada

¡Gracias!-le dijo Helga ofreciéndole un vaso con agua

Oh, por nada- Gerald se empapo todo tomándose de un trago toda el agua mientras que Helga lo veía divertida

¿Por que lo haces?

¿Qué? ¿tomar agua?

¡no eso!- todos en la cafetería se le quedaron viendo puesto al grito que dio- lo siento, no eso- dijo ya mas bajo- ayudarme, ¿por que?

Te gusta arnold, ¿no?

¿Eh? Dijo un poco sonrojada pues estaban en un lugar publico

Lo siento- Gerald se la llevo jalando de la mano hacia un aula desierta, Helga no hacia ninguna resistencia _"¿por que Gerald me trata así?¿que tendrá? debo saber si le dijo a Arnold lo que siento por el a toda costa"_

Ahora si, dime por que me ayudas en todo esto

Mira yo se que Arnold…- "¡que estoy haciendo!"-que Arnold…

¡Helga!- grito Arnold dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los otros dos

A…A…Arnold, este… hola

Ven- dijo Arnold llevándola de la misma manera que su mejor amigo al patio trasero de la secundaria. Gerald tenia una cara de susto que no pudo hacer nada mas que quedarse parado

En el patio…

¡oye, me lastimas!- dijo Helga soltándose de la mano de Arnold- ¿que quieres?- dijo sobándose la muñeca según ella de dolor

¿Qué quiero?, quiero una respuesta

Ah, eso, te la doy el viernes

¡No!

Pues ni modo, ahora te aguantas por que no voy a hablar

¡habla!- grito Arnold. Helga como le era de costumbre lo ignoro mirándose las uñas y volteándose- ¡dime!

Me- dijo Helga sacándole la lengua

No te hagas la graciosa

Jum, no te are caso y eso es lo ultimo que diré- dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las aulas. A Arnold casi le da un tic en el ojo al escuchar las ultimas palabras que salieron de la boca de la rubia _"creí que eras mejor persona"_

P. H.: Ja que se cree, ¿que por ser amable le aguantare todos sus caprichos y que le are un altar?... bueno otro

P.A.: Que graciosa, esta mal de la cabecita o que le sucede, ella me dijo que… hay que tarada

Bien clase hoy aremos unos duetos, ¿les parece?

P.A.: no con Helga, no con Helga

P.A.: No con Arnold, no con arnold

Arnold y Lila

P.A. y H.: que alivio, espera ¿que?

Helga…

P.H.: Por favor con alguien inteligente

… Gerald

P.H.: ¡genial!

P.A.: ¿no es cierto?

… arnold, estas ahí

¿perdón, que dijiste lila?

Que ya nos toca cantar

¿C…c…cantar?, pero profesora yo no se cantar

Ahí arnold, no seas pesimista, todo se puede en la vida

P… p… pero…- no dejaron que a completara la frase cuando lila ya lo llevaba a rastras por el salón

P.H.: Tengo una magnifica idea, si lo trato mal la apuesta se terminara y así no le explicare nada

Vamos CABEZA DE BALON no creo que rompas tanto los vidrios- todos comenzaron a reír estúpidamente mientras que Helga veía divertida a Arnold con cara de susto y enojo. Ella siempre con su cara maléfica, le había vuelto esa mirada, mirada de soledad de burla, de… ella

¿Eh?, ven acá Helga- Arnold fue por ella a su asiento y se la llevo del salón- gane esta apuesta lindura, me la pagaras

No me importa Arnoldo, sabes estoy… olvídalo

Que, ahora me dices- Helga salió corriendo de la escuela, corrió como desesperada al parque seguida de Arnold

Déjame en paz Arnoldo, ¿no vez que ya me lastimaste mucho?

¿Yo?, Helga, tu eres la que siempre me tratas mal en todo lo que vivo, toda mi vida me trataste mal y ahora me sales con que yo soy el que lastime

Arnold eres un idiota, yo te amo desde siempre, te amo te adoro y todo el tiempo me tratas mal todo el tiempo me desprecias, yo quería hacer esta apuesta para demostrarte como soy, pero no, me lastimas, llegas con tu sonrisa cautivadora, con ese entusiasmo de hacer todo bien, cuando estoy a punto de darme por vencida, y no me dejas tranquila cabeza de balón

Helga, tu eres la tonta, siempre te quise tratar bien, con delicadeza…

Yo no soy la señorita perfección arnold, yo no necesito delicadeza ni esas cosas superficiales, no soy como las de mas chicas del colegio

Helga, yo también te amo- le dijo tomándola de la cintura y arrinconándola contra un árbol- yo me di cuenta de cómo eres antes de que tu me lo demostraras, yo me enamore de esa Helga G. Pataki a la cual todos conocemos, la que nos trata mal la que nos o mas bien me grita camarón con pelos- ella soltó una pequeña risa volteando hacia el otro lado- Helga yo…- Arnold tomo a Helga como si fuera una pequeña muñequita de papel a la cual la debes de tratar con cuidado o si no se rompe, la tomo con delicadeza y se fue acercando cada vez mas a sus labios.

P.A.: QUE HAGO, YA NO PUEDO DAR MARCHA ATRÁS, LA AMO PERO Y SI ELLA NO QUIERE, NO LA PUEDO OBLIGAR

P.H.: No lo puedo creer, el chico de mis sueños esta a punto de besarme, pero esta tención, siento como mi corazón late con una profundidad que no solo me lo pararía, si no que también me congelaría para siempre en este momento mágico que no quiero que se acabe

Helga se sonrojo y no sabia si seguir el "juego" o no ella lo único que hizo fue decir:

te espero en el chez- y se dio a la fuga dejando a Arnold sonrojado y con el corazón latiendo al mil por uno

¿que?

...

…

Lo se me quieren matar pero es que mi cerebro se congelo un poco, y este capitulo es extremada mente corto pero gracias Angie por ayudarme, ya eres una de mis autoras favoritas hasta aquí y gracias a todos por sus comentarios, dejen mas ya que esto entusiasma mas al escritor y ahora no puedo escribir mucho pues tuve un accidente y traigo collarín jeje se cuidan y que dios los bendiga a todos


	7. Casa Fria Un Arnold despues Casa Tibia

_Arnold…_

_¿Si Helga?_

_¿si me muriera, me extrañarías?_

_Si murieras Helga, yo también moriría _

_Arnold, ¿me amas? _

_Si_

_Prométemelo_

_No lo prometo_

_¿Qué?_

_LO JURO, Helga… te amo_

_Arnold…- Helga se dejo llevar por los brezos de su amado que la besaba con un amor que hasta el momento se congelo_

_**Ring ring**_

¡No puede ser!¡Criminal!- la rubia había despertado de su sueño hermoso con Arnold, _(N/A Ahh cayeron, que creían, ¡pues no!) _– ¿bueno?- dijo Helga con mal carácter

¿Bueno? ¿Helga?

¿Quien habla?

Arnold… es que- Helga colgó de inmediato- ¡Ahh!-_(grito)_- no puede ser- se volvió a tapar con las cobijas y pensó _**"no, con lo que le hice ayer, no puedo contestar"**_

_**Unos minutos antes de la llamada de Arnold, Arnold estaba…**_

_Helga…_

_¿Si Arnold?_

_¿si me muriera, me extrañarías?_

_Si murieras Arnold, yo también moriría _

_Helga, ¿me amas? _

_Si_

_Prométemelo_

_No lo prometo_

_¿Qué?_

_LO JURO_

_Helga… te amo _

_Arnold… - Helga se dejo llevar por los brazos de su amado que la besaba con un amor que hasta el momento se congelo_

_**Oye Arnold, oye Arnold**_

Maldita sea…- Arnold despertó por la alarma que lo despertaba desde pequeño, esa alarma que toda su vida, desde que tenia memoria lo despertaba. Arnold aventó lo primero que se le puso enfrente a la alarma así descomponiéndola- ups- dijo con sarcasmo _**"llamare a Helga"**_ pensó- 55 08… 23

_Piiip piiip (N/A Piiip es el sonido que hace el teléfono cuando todavía no contestan^^)_- sonó detrás de la bocina- piiip, ¿bueno?

¿bueno? ¿Helga?

¿Quién habla?

Arnold… es que- sonó de nuevo-

piiip piiip

¡me colgó!- arnold estaba desconcertado y medio enojado por como lo trato Helga

Hola chaparrito

Hola abuelo

¿Que sucede?- pregunto el hombre ya viejo

Es que, mira, hay una chica que me gusta pero

¿Pero que?

Me confunde, llego a pensar que yo a ella no

Hay, no te preocupes hombre pequeño ya no tan pequeño- los dos rieron- lo mas seguro es que ella tampoco este tan segura de si tu la amas

Pero yo ya se lo dije muchas veces

Las mujeres no solo necesitan que se lo digan, ellas quieren que se lo demuestren

En verdad

Si, lo se, son complejas, pero ahí veces que llegan a pensar que solo juegas con ellas, cuando era pequeño me sucedió algo parecido…

¿Si? ¿Con quien abuelo?

Con tu abuela, ¿esa chica es tu amiguita de una sola ceja verdad?

¿como lo sabes?

Pues es lo mismo que me paso con Puky

¿Pero no habías dicho que era Gertie?

Pues tu abuela se llama Gertie

¡Wow!, entonces se casaron y…

Si, no te puedo asegurar que te pase lo mismo con… ¿Olga?

¡HELGA!

A… ya sabia _(N/A Costumbres mías ^^)- _solo quería ver que decías :9

¬¬ aja si como no ¿y luego?- dijo Arnold con un poco de sarcasmo

Bueno hombre pequeño ojala y te allá ayudado en algo, ahora apúrate que te deja el camión

Si abuelo

Y recuerda, no comas ciruelas en la casa de tus suegros por que si no… el regalo de bodas se los devuelves

¡ABUELO!

Je je LOL ^^

Te lo agradezco

Bien, buena suerte campeón

Gracias abuelo- el abuelo salió del cuarto del chico rubio y este empezó a alistarse para ir a la escuela

_**Mientras tanto…**_

¡No, no iré Olga!

Pero hermanita BB no puedes faltar a clases

Me siento mal, ¡ahora vete!- Olga tomo valor y se paro frente a Helga medio temblorosa

N… no me gri… grites Helga… ¡Geraldine Pataki!

¡No me digas Geraldine!

Pues cálmate jovencita… no voy a dejar que hagas lo que… ¡ña!_(N/A "ña" es como un lloriqueo ;))_

¿Olga?

Ya no puedo…- dijo Olga entre pucheros- quiero controlarte pero al verte así… ¡ña! no puedo

Ca… ¡cálmate!- Helga no resistió- ¡no resisto mas! La que debería de llorar soy yo, no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, Olga, como te atreves a tratar de comparar mi dolor con el tuyo…

Helga…

¡Eres de lo peor, Arnold es de lo peor, te apuesto a que no me ama!

He… Helga…

¡… es un inútil!¡lo odio! Odio la vida, la vida es una…- antes de que se lo esperara sintió un enorme dolor en la mejilla, mas bien en el cachete

Ca… ¡cálmate!

Me… me diste…

Si, te di una cachetada, es que no parabas eras… como una… no lo se…

Gracias…

¿Qué?

GRACIAS, ¿si? Gracias por ser mi hermana y todo eso- dijo Helga con molestia- si no estuvieras… _**"seria feliz"**_ no se, eres como la única pieza que une a nuestra familia

No digas eso Helga…

Es la verdad, no me digas que no

Bueno…

Es que sin ti no hubiera conocido a…

A…

A…

A… ¿arnold… cierto?

A… ¿como lo sabes?

Helga, un día entre a tu cuarto por una cobija y…

¡Me espías! ¡criminal!...

No Helga, espera, entre por una cobija a tu armario y encontré tu "altar" y muchas fotos con el famoso "cabeza de balón"

Ya van 2 personas que lo saben por eso…

¿2?... yo soy una, y el otro afortunado no tan afortunado

Gerald

¿El moreno?

Si, el… ¿Olga te puedo preguntar?

Ya lo hiciste no hermanita BB

Bueno, otra cosa

Si hermanita BB

¿crees que me ame?

Pues, no lo se, quizá si… quizá no

¿Eh?- dijo Helga con cara triste

Meeeentira _(N/A jaja es una costumbre mía decir como yayo búsquenlo en __YouTube__ pregúntale a yayo IV)_

¡Olga!

Mira, lo mas seguro es que si le gustas y el te lo dijo sea verdad ellos creen que somos… complicadas

Tontos

La verdad, ahora vístete para ir a la escuela

No Olga, hoy la verdad no quiero ir, me siento un poco mal

Bueno, esta bien, pero ¿quieres que te traiga algo de desayunar?

Unos tamales…_(N/A ^^, soy mexicana)_

Claro, yo te los trigo, ahora nos vemos

Si Olga

Ok ahora trata de dormir- cuando Olga iba saliendo del cuarto…

Olga… gracias

Gracias a ti por aceptarme- en eso Olga salió de la habitación, Helga pensó en todo lo que hablo con su hermana mayor y se quedo dormida

_**En la escuela…**_

Viejo, te acabaras comiéndote las manos

Es que no viene

Y por lo que veo ni vendrá

Lo siento ll*

Es que lo de la llamada me sorprendió, pero ahora me esta preocupando

Preocúpate mas por tu calificación de canto

Deja de verme así

Es que Gerald, no me vez, y todavía con tus chascarrillos

Esta… es en serio, ayer te saliste bien chipo clero con Helga y la de música los reprobó a los 2

:S cállate, no me eches la mala vibra

No es mala vibra, ¬¬ es en serio

Putt…- intervino pheobe- hola pheobe

Hola chicos, oigan, ¿no saben nada de Helga?

No Pheb`s, pensamos que tu ya sabias- dijo su novio medio tortolito

No, por eso vine

Así que solo preguntas por Helga y por mi no eh

Lo siento- dijo sonrojada- hola Gerald ¿como estas?

Estaba bromeando amor, bien ¿y tu corazón?

Si tienen tele, ahí se ven…- Arnold dio media vuelta y ya iba a la salida cuando su amigo lo tomo del brazo

Alto Arny…

¿Que sucede?

¿A donde vas?- pregunto la pequeña novia de su amigo

Lo siento, es que en serio estoy preocupado y pues no quería ser mal tercio jeje^. ^

Cálmate Arnold, si quieres vamos después de clases a su casa para ver como esta, ¿te parece?

Si, ¿Pheobe vienes con nosotros?

Mmh… pues no lo se, me encantaría pero mis padres me castigaron por un pequeño problema que tuve con ellos y no me gusta desobedecerlos, pero por otra parte me encantaría platicar con Helga

Por que no preguntas en tu casa si te dejan ir y así nos alcanzas en la casa de Helga

Eso seria estupendo, si no llego me la saludan mucho por favor y díganle que su mantecado la esta esperando

¿Mantecado?

¿Mantecado?

Si, ustedes díganle eso en caso de que no llegue… bueno mejor díganselo si voy o no voy ¿ok?

Ok

Ok

Nos vemos, me debo de ir a mi taller de historia chicos, se cuidan

Si pheobe, adiós

Adiós amor _(N/A jaja Karly ¿te suena?)_

Adiós -le dijo dándole un beso a Arnold en el cachete y uno en la mejilla casi en la boca a Gerald

Ahí, ¿ya se van a poner de melosos?- los otros 2 no lo escucharon- hay adiós ,si saben contar, no cuenten conmigo

Hay Arnold no te pongas así, ya quisieras tener a Hel… a ella así hermano- Arnold se puso rojo, rojo, rojo, pero en verdad rojo, casi como un tomate

Eh… eh… ¿eh?

jajajajajajajajajaja

jajajajajajajajajaja

¬¬ maldito Gerald, nos vemos a la salida Gerald

Adiosito- se despidieron como siempre con sus pulgares_(N/A me encantaba cuando sonaba "triu triu" jaja cuando juntaban sus pulgares)_

Adiós

_**Al fin del día…**_

¿Ya nos vamos Gerald?

Espera Arnold no seas insistente

¡Vámonos!

Ahí ok, ok cálmate viejo…

Ya vámonos…-Arnold se lo llevo jalando del brazo

Ahí viejo, tienes fuerza- Arnold lo soltó

¡lo siento!

Si, no hay pex

Los 2 chicos iban caminando por la acera llena de nieve y con copos de nieve en la cabeza con frio hasta que llegaron a la casa de la susodicha. Era esa casa donde vivía desde que era pequeña, esa casa fría y grande. Arnold se acerco temeroso a tocar la puerta, antes de que lo hiciera esta se abrió

Hola… ¿Alfonso?- claro que Olga sabia como se llamaba pero lo hacia adrede para que no supiera que la hermana de su enamorada sabia su nombre

Arnold, Olga, ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de nosotros?

De el creo que si eres… ¡Gerald! ¿cierto?

¿Como sabes el nombre de el y el mío no?

Es que se llama casi como mi hermanita Gerald, Geraldine y sabia que empezaba con "A" Tu nombre así que pensé que era Alfonso

… bueno dejémonos de discusiones Arnold, pregúntale a Olga que querías saber-intervino Gerald

Te escucho Arnold

Este… yo…- se puso nervioso con la mirada de Olga que ni al caso con la de Helga, pero que se le hacia familiar-… Gerald quería saber que si podíamos ver a Helga

¿yo?

¿el?

Si, ¿verdad que si Gerald?

Este, si, ¿podemos verla? _**"maldito, esta me la pagas¬¬"**_

"_**lo siento **__**.uu**__**."**_¿entonces?

Claro que si, esta medio enferma, dice que le duele la cabeza pero le iba a traer algo para la comida por que la verdad no tenemos nada

Yo te acompaño Olga

¿No querías ver a Helga Gerald?

La verdad… no quiero ser mal trió _**"jaja ya estamos a mano arnold ¬¬,"**_

"_**soquete ¬¬" **_pues, yo me quedo entonces, ¿les parece?

Claro, no ahí problema Arnold querido esta en su habitación, vamos Gerald, el mercado ahora esta vacio por el frio

Nos vemos viejo

El moreno y la rubia salieron de ahí y Arnold entro a la casa de su amada. Noto que ahí había un ambiente mas frio que el de la calle un ambiente callado y oscuro pero que a la vez pedía a gritos felicidad para si mismo, un lugar tenebroso que necesitaba de lago, necesitaba de… ella. Cuando iba subiendo los escalones para la recamara de Helga pensaba, pensaba mucho: "_**por que siento que la mirada de Olga es una peculiar, siento que ya la conozco, como si llevara mucho tiempo viéndola… se parece a la de… ¡LILA! Ahora se por que Helga odia tanto a Lila es por que se parece a su hermana mayor, a la que todos preferían a la que era perfecta para sus padres pobre Helga, ahora lo entiendo, entiendo todo y sabiendo que a mi me gustaba…"**_ se le escapo decir

Pobre Helga… y Lila…

Si Arnold- Arnold volteo hacia arriba y ahí estaba, a unos pasos de el, tan cerca tenia a su amada- pobre, pobre, pobre de mi

¿eh?

Pobre e ingenua Helga, ¿no lo crees?- arnold trato de tomar su mano pero ella la retiro

¿Que pasa Helga?

Ha, ¿¡¿que pasa Helga? Que rayos… olvídalo

¿Olvídalo?

Jm… y Lila- a Helga se le derramo una lagrima de su ojo azul que hipnotizaba a Arnold cada vez que lo veía _**"… ¿y lila?"**_pensó Arnold _**"¡hay no puede ser posible! ¡en verdad soy un estúpido!"**_ Helga corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró ahí con llave

Helga, ábreme…

No Arnold, no quiero te compasión, ¡no la necesito cabeza de balón, esta bien seré tu esclava, pero después de esa semana no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar! ¡suficiente tengo con la señorita perfección, con mi hermana, con todos los zopencos del salón! ¡ya estoy harta Arnoldo déjame en paz y vete muy lejos con LI-LA _**"déjame solamente con tu recuerdo, que es lo único que ahora me queda"**_

Helga, no lo entiendes, no dije eso, bueno si lo dije pero es que no entendiste, es por que… te lo tengo que decir de frente, ¡abre la puerta!

¡Vete!

¡No, ábreme!- la puerta se abrió- ¡al fin!

¿Que quieres?... solo soy una pobre chica tonta no comparada con la señorita perfección

Es al revés

¿Como?

Si, ella no se compara contigo y no le digas así porque…

Es tu corazoncito

¡no! ¿Que no entiendes? No le digas así por que no es perfecta, solo es un a niña mas del colegio, solo es alguien, en cambio tu no solo eres alguien

Entonces… ¡¿por que hace rato dijiste su nombre en voz alta?

Por que estaba pensando y… Olga se parece a Lila, mas bien, es idéntica a ella

Ja, ¿y apenas lo notaste?- dijo con un tono sarcástico, como no era de ella (sarcasmo)

Helga, a la única que amo y a la única que he amado es a ti, claro que no me había dedo cuenta por que soy… un estúpido con cabeza de balón

¿Y apenas te das cuenta de nuevo?- mas sarcasmo de parte de Helga. Arnold estaba…

¡Helga ya!, me tienes arto eres como una pequeña persona que mientras mas me trata mal, mas me gusta y pues eso me enoja por que es un momento perfecto y tu con tu sarcasmo siempre lo…- Arnold sintió un pequeño calor en los labios que lo sorprendieron y a la vez lo callaron

_(N/A lo siento por no explicarlo el capitulo anterior pero "P.A" es "Pensamiento de Arnold" así como "P.H" es "Pensamiento de Helga" solo para que no se confundieran l)_

_**P.A.: ¡¿! WTF!, es hermoso pero es raro que una chica me robe un beso. ¡Hay como la amo!, es tan perfecta, sus labios son tan cálidos, ella es hermosa, no se como no pude darme cuanta antes, ¿como pude no darme cuenta cuando me beso en industrias futuro?**_

_**P.H.: ¿Que acabo de hacer? En verdad estoy loca, pero, es la 2da vez que le robo un beso, es la primera vez que el lo acepta, el es perfecto, es el amor de mi vida, pero y si el no quiere, mejor lo dejo por la paz…- Helga separo sus labios de los de Arnold**_

Arnold yo … - arnold la volvió a besar antes de que ella dijera otra palabra

_**P.A.: ¡Que onda con mi vida! ¿Por qué rayos la bese? ¿Es quizá por que no quiero que se acabe? Es el momento perfecto, la situación perfecta, es, solo es ella**_

_**P.H.: No lo puedo creer **__(N/A manitas quiere ahorcarme jaja)__** ¿es que en verdad arnold me ama? ¿Es que el siente lo mismo por mi? es…**_-__algo detuvo su momento mágico

_Ring ring _

¡Criminal!

Calma Helga es mi celular, ese es el tono de Gerald, iré a contestar

De acuerdo- dijo esta con mal carácter. Arnold contesto

¿Bueno?

_¿Arnold? ¿Viejo, eres tú?_

Si soy yo Gerald ¿que sucede?

_Pues es mejor que vengas en este momento_

¿Por que?

_No vas a creer lo que estoy viendo delante de tu casa_

¿Que es?

_¡Tu ven en este mismo instante!-_ se escucho la voz de Olga de fondo

Ya voy, ya voy, Olga si que pega unos chicos gritotes, que no bueno

Ni me lo digas- dijo Helga

Bueno viejo, ven lo mas rápido posible, alguien esta en apuros, y también esta loca

¿Quien es?

¡LILA!

¿Eh? Dime lo que pasa Gerald

_Bueno pues… Lila esta como enojada pues te anda buscando por todas partes, no le hemos dicho donde estas pero parece celosa, te esta gritando desde afuera de tu ventana, en las escaleras de emergencia, ahí una planta que parece tener tu cabeza pero esta gritando una bola de sandeces que no bueno, te esperamos aquí Arnold_

Si, en un momento les caigo por allá

No tardes, trataremos de controlarla, esta gritando a medio mundo una bola de estupideces que en verdad de pena ajena

Claro, adiós- Arnold pensó un momento en lo que acababa de escuchar _**"no es posible, cuando me doy cuenta que no la amo se pone a hacer este teatrito "**_, luego volteo a ver a Helga y le explico todo

Pues vamos con la loca- dijo esta tomando su abrigo y saliendo de la habitación

Helga…

¿Si Arnold?

¿Me amas?

Mas de lo que te imaginas y no- arnold la vio extrañado- no lo prometo, lo juro- esta le dio otro beso antes de bajar las escaleras- ¡vamos que te dejo!

Wow- dijo arnold para si mismo…

Se que no es la tierra prometida y que no es muy largo, bueno si es bastante largo pero en fin, lo único que puedo decir es que el próximo capitulo se llama "Lila la loca" jaja buen nombre ¿no? Ya se imaginaran la bola de sandeces que dice la tonta, este capitulo va a ser mas fuera de lo normal ya que soltare mi ira contra Lila, se volverá loca… ¡simón! Y pues es que Lila me cae mal y la princesita o como le decimos acá la Pinche-chita jeje ^^ ojala y les guste y gracias ¡Mimi star! Eres de las mejores, trate de no tener faltas de ortografía para que sea mas entendible para los lectores y dejen REVIEW por que en verdad le dan ánimos a uno para seguir escribiendo, los quiero y cuídense mucho, gracias a todos los que lo leen, esto en verdad es grande para mi

Atte.: Adry Pataki P.D.: Este capitulo le gano al primero, el primero ocupo 3,052 palabras y este ocupo… ¡3,129! ¡Es el mas largo que he hecho! Wiii bueno ya ahora si ¡adiós!


	8. Lila La Loca

-¡Vamos o te dejo!

-Wow- dijo Arnold para si mismo

Dos chicos caminaban a paso rápido hacia la casa de uno de ellos, a la de Arnold

Helga Pheobe me dijo que tu mantecado te esta esperando, no se a que se refirió con eso pero me dijo que te dijera

-jeje si bueno- Helga se sonrojo un poco, por su puesto que Arnold lo noto- hablando de Lila en verdad esta zafada

-Si, la verdad no se a que se refería Gerald cuando dijo que…- los chicos se detuvieron -frente a la casa de huéspedes donde se hallaba una chica pelirroja gritando cosas como "por que no sales Arnold" "en verdad me gustas gustas" o cosas por el estilo

-¡Que pex con esa!

-No tengo idea- menciono Arnold- ¡Lila!, ¿a quien le hablas?

-¡Oh, Arnold, en verdad eres tú!

-Este, si, creo…

-¡Oh! ¡Cariño al fin llegaste!

-¿cariño?

-¿Cariño?

-Si, te estuve esperando todo el día, todos los días…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Esta ya me esta dando miedo- le susurro Helga a Arnold en el oído, el solo asintió

-¿Si, no te acuerdas?, cuando estuviste en casa de Helga con Gerald yo vi como Helga oculto la escalera

-¿Cómo?

-Je je larga historia Arnold- dijo Helga con una sonrisa fingida- ¡mas te vale que cierres la boca princesita!

-También estuve cuando Helga escribió **Arnold loves Helga **y luego lo borro poniendo **Arnold loves ****Lila**

-¿Eh?- Arnold no entendía nada

-¡Cállate!- decía Helga cada vez mas roja

-¡Ah!... y no olvidemos el loro que era de Helga

-Sigo sin entender nada…- Arnold y todos los presentes estaban anonadados

-¡cállate!

-Mmh… recordemos otra cosa… jaja su altar esta genial…

-¡no!

-… ¡ya se! Cuando, Helga dio sus botas en navidad para que la hija del señor Hyum fuera a la casa de Arnold… cuando se vistió como yo para que la amaras, ¿no te das cuenta?

-¿Eso es verdad Helga?

-¡Cállate tonta!- los ojos de Helga se llenaron de lagrimas – ¡ya cállate, en verdad!

-O… mmh… pensemos que mas hizo Helga

-¡no, princesa, no dejare que digas nada mas!- Helga subió hacia donde a Lila

-Ahí Helga, crees que nadie se dio cuenta, yo ya sabia que el relicario era tuyo

-¡Ya cállate!

-O cuando te pusieron gas de la risa y le declaraste tu amor por teléfono a Arnold

-¿Como sabes todo eso?- Helga ya estaba llorando de la vergüenza y ganas no le faltaban para ahorcar a lo tipeja esa _(N/A a mi tampoco me faltaría ¬¬)_

-Me dio mucha risa cuando despertabas en la casa de Arnold por los chicharrones jaja

-ya dime como sabes todo eso

-es muy fácil, solo te observo es muy gracioso todo lo que te pasa ^^

-¡ya estuvo!- Helga se le aventó encima y se empezaron a pelear

-¡Viejo, debes de parar esto!

-No necesito que me lo digas

-Pues que estas esperando- interrumpió Olga- es momento de ser héroe

-Cierto- Arnold se metió a su casa y subió a su habitación, abrió la ventana y jalo a Helga de la blusa ya toda rota, cerro la ventana

-¡Arnold! ¡Abre la ventana!- Lila empezó a tocar la ventana y a golpearla

-Suéltame Arnold, le voy a romper toda su ma…- Helga trataba de soltarse de los brazos de Arnold

-Helga, necesito… necesito que me expliques todo lo que dijo Lila

-¡No tiene caso! Solo esta alucinando

-No es cierto, todo lo que dijo en verdad paso

-¡Aarnolddd!- gritaba Lila desde el otro lado de la ventana

-¡Maldita bruja piruja!

-Sabes Helga - dijo Lila apoyándose en la ventana- ya se por que Arnold se fijo en ti

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-Si, le gustaste por que te comportabas como… no se como decirlo… como… yo

-No es cierto Helga, no la escuches

-Es verdad… me dijiste que me amabas cuando… me porte amable, pero así… no soy yo

-Helga, no le hagas caso, no se que se fumo

-Lo siento, no quisiera interrumpirlos pero ahí muchas personas viéndolo todo, a, y también oyéndolo

-¿Cómo quien?

-Como… no lo se como Rhonda, Harold, Curly y todos a los que querían que no se enterasen de su amor prohibido me están escuchando en este momento jaja

-Ya cállate princesa o te va a ir peor que en feria

-No me importa por que eso solo demuestra que tengo verdad

-Ya cállate Lila tu ya no me gustas gustas ¿entiendes eso?

-Entonces… solo te gusto, que bien

-No Lila y no me gustas y ni siquiera me agradas, eres como una…

-¡Loca maniaca que esta mal de la cabeza!

-Pe…pero Arnold- dijo Lila con lagrimas en los ojos la muy hipócrita

-Nada de lloriqueos- Helga abrió la ventana y se salió por ella, agarro a Lila de los hombros pero sin lastimarla- Lila ¿que te sucede? No, tu no eres así, tu eres una niña linda y sofisticada, con clase y toda la cosa, ¿por que no lo disfrutas?- le pregunto Helga mirándola a los ojos

-Es que yo… yo no lo quiero perder- dijo abrazándola y llorando tan fuerte que todos en el vecindario desde el baño de su casa podrían oírlo. Helga se quedo paralizada por el abrazo de la chica sin saber que hacer

-¿Perder? ¿a quien? Querida se que sonare muy mal plan con lo que te voy a decir pero- dijo alejándose un poco de ella- Arnold nunca fue tuyo- volteo a ver hacia abajo- ni mío…

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lila

-¿que?- dijo Arnold

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos en el barrio en un uní Sonido como viendo una telenovela

-Es cierto, nunca fue mío, y ni lo será… algo que aprendí Lila, es que las personas no son de tu propiedad, y va a sonar raro de mi parte decir esto pero tu no tienes autoridad sobre los demás

-Pero si tu siempre lo has hecho- se escucho desde abajo una voz medio estúpida _(N/A digo medio). _Todos voltearon a ver a Harold con cara de _"no mames ¬¬"-_ ¿que?

-Cállate gordinflón, contigo es diferente

-Pero…- todos lo volvieron a voltear a ver- olvídenlo

-Mejor Harold- le dijo Rhonda sin dejar de poner atención en lo que pasaba arriba

-Lila el no es tuyo y no es de nadie, por favor no hagas eso

-¡No!, dejare que todo el mundo se entere de la verdadera Helga Pataki, dejare que todos te vean tal y como eres… eso te pasa por robármelo, el me amaba y tu hiciste que eso se terminara… por eso traje esto-Lila saco un pequeño librito de su bolsillo

-Mi… mi diario- Helga dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás- dame eso- Lila saltaba de un lado a otro con el libro en las manos ojeándolo y poniendo cara de asombro

-Si jaja, querido diario hoy es un día especial, es mi cumpleaños, rayos agarre uno de antaño, mi amado me vio y como siempre para ocultar mis mas profundos secretos lo trate como siempre, nunca lo había tratado tan mal y hoy el me miraba mucho, demasiado, tiene algo raro pero la verdad es que sus miradas me agradaron sentía como mi corazón palpitaba cada vez que sentía su mirada sobre mi…- Helga se puso mas roja que un tomate, entonces empezó a llover

-¡Dame eso tonta!, trate de ser amable pero tu no entiendes ni el mismo español

-Mira quien habla, te propongo un trato, dame a Arnold y te regresare tú… o mas bien tus volúmenes de poemas

-¿Como los conseguiste?

-No le pones seguro a tus ventanas

-Espera… ¿planeaste todo esto?- interrumpió Arnold

-Claro… puf ¿crees que iba a venir como pancha por su casa?

-Ya sabia que estabas en casa de Helga lo único que hice fue llamar la atención de todos para… esto

-Pues…- Arnold suspiro- esta bien

-¿Que?- dijo Helga viéndolo incrédula

-¿Bien que Arnold?

-Seré tu novio con tal y que le regreses cada pagina de sus ¿libros?... como sea, cuando le regreses todo a Helga seré tu novio, no dejare que le hagas mas daño

-Bien… vamos progresando

-No- intervino Helga

-Pero Helga… sino tu…

-Prefiero perder eso a perderte a ti- en eso se le lanzo a Arnold besándolo frente a la -pelirroja

-¿q… que? No, eso no puede ser, yo… yo planee esto mucho tiempo y no dejare que intervengas- dicho esto Lila aventó el diario por las escaleras hacia abajo, Arnold se separo de Helga e intento agarrarlo lo cual consiguió pero perdió el equilibrio y se fue con todo y diario

-¡Ah!- Helga lo tomo del brazo y todos hicieron el clásico _"¡ah!"_ al ver que Arnold caía

-Tonta… mira lo que hiciste, ahora ayúdame a subirlo

-No

-¿Que?

-Que tire el libro o prefiero que no sea de nadie

-En verdad estas mal de tu cabeza, y eres muy…- Helga no soportaba el peso- muy…, Arnold

-¿Si Helga?

-Tíralo, tira el libro, no quiero que mueras por culpa de la tonta

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo ahora!

-Bien- Arnold tiro el libro

-¡Ja!, tu vida termino, ahora te iras con el – diciendo esto Lila empujo a Helga la que por poco cae _(N/A se que la escalera no es muy alta pero imagínense que es enorme, casi del tamaño de la casa) _solo quedo agarrada de un brazo con Arnold y lo demás del barandal en eso se vio algo que no esperaban, una mano se alzo para agarrar el libro

-Lo tengo- dijo Rhonda agarrando el pequeño libro y dándoselo a Nadin- guárdalo como a tu vida y ni te atrevas a abrirlo

-Si Rhonda- Oyendo esto Rhonda subió corriendo por las escaleras a ayudarle a Helga para subir y para subir a Arnold. Pronto Gerald también subió, los demás iban a subir pero la escalera empezó a temblar casi haciendo caer a todos

-Lo siento Arnold, te amo pero no dejare que Helga se quede con tu corazón

-¿De que hablas Lila? Ayúdame por favor- diciendo esto Rhonda y Gerald ya estaban arriba

-Lo siento Arnold- la pelirroja se acerco con un cuchillo a Helga la cual tenia la mitad del cuerpo arriba y la otra mitad colgando

-¡Detente Lila!

-No, ¿por que lo haría?- volteo a ver a los otros dos que estaban parados tratando de quitarle el cuchillo a Lila- si alguno me toca, ella morirá- los 2 se alejaron. Helga empezó a llorar como desesperada pero por _"suerte"_ de ella nadie de abajo la vio, solo lo s que estaban ahí cerca, sus lagrimas se camuflageaban con la lluvia _(N/A Gracias por la idea ¡Mimi!)_

-Ya basta, Lila iras a la cárcel o que se yo si lo haces, en verdad trate de ayudarte pero no dejas que nadie este alado tuyo

-No, por que YO soy perfecta Helga, tu muchas veces lo dijiste, soy única y perfecta, ni tu te comparas conmigo

Lila cerro los ojos y alzo el cuchillo con las dos manos pero por gracia de Dios resbalo hacia atrás cayendo y tirando al piso el cuchillo, bueno no fue por arte de magia si no que Rhonda la tiro con la manga de su camisa que había roto. Rhonda Ayudo a Helga a subir como Gerald a Arnold y cuando los 4 estaban de pie Lila hizo una maniobra tirando a Gerald, Rhonda, Helga y Arnold al piso, cuando todos estaban sobándose Lila tomo de los cabellos a Helga y la aventó muy lejos, ahora era aleves, Arnold tenia agarrada a Helga la cual estaba colgando, Lila dejo inconsciente a Rhonda con el sopetazo que se metió por caerse- ahora que no hay nadie que interrumpa ¡me la pagara esa Pataki!

-¡Alto!- grito Arnold desesperado por la situación mientras Lila agarraba de nuevo el cuchillo- Lila te haces daño a ti misma

-No le creo bom bon, después de esto tu serás mío y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar

-Ni en un millón de años te are caso Lila

-Bien, luego ven eso por que estoy aquí colgada ¡ayúdame!- dijo Helga interrumpiendo su platica

-Bien, como quieras Arnold, si no eres mío, no serás de nadie

Mientras tanto

-¿Bueno?, ¿si?, necesito una patrulla lo mas rápido posible…- decía Olga por el teléfono celular- en la calle…- _(N/A no me se la calle jeje)_- gracias

Arriba

-Ahora, ¡mueran!- Lila poso su mirada en Arnold al cual le salían lagrimas por los ojos y cuando Lila iba a bajar el cuchillo hacia el pecho de Arnold este se encajo en otra persona la cual estaba encima de este

-He… Helga- dijo Arnold con más lágrimas en los ojos.

La chica se desvanecía y caía poco a poco, Arnold la pudo sujetar de la mano. En eso iban llegando las patrullas al lugar donde Olga había dicho. Lila soltó el cuchillo y se dio a la fuga con lagrimas en los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa Gerald la agarro de la muñeca apretándola tan fuerte que le salían lagrimas a el de los ojos. Rhonda despertó y viendo lo sucedido se quedo en shock sin hacer nada, el momento se paralizo, ya nadie respiraba, las gotas de lluvia que caían hacían que no se notaran las lagrimas que se desprendían de todos los que observaban desde abajo, Arnold reacciono y levanto a Helga a la cual la respiración se le cortaba entre cada inhalación- ¡una ambulancia por favor!- decía y gritaba Arnold con la voz quebrantada, esto hizo que todos despertaran de su trance y que los policías entraran en acción. Rhonda bajo corriendo las escaleras junto con Gerald el cual tenia sujetada a Lila del brazo

- Tengan…- dijo Gerald con la voz que brancada- les doy esta… porquería de persona

Lila solo miraba a todos asustada y otras dos personas subían con una camilla para bajar a Helga. Cuando todo ya estaba en "orden" Arnold no se separaba de Helga ni un instante, aun dentro de la ambulancia.

…

**Tal vez no es lo que esperaban o tal vez si, se que es muy triste pero jeje tenia esa idea desde hace mucho tiempo, lean el siguiente capitulo y sabrán… bueno, entenderán muchas cosas, ojala les haya gustado queridos y aquí me despido**

**Su autora: Adry Pataki **


	9. Feliz Navidad

-¿Por que Helga? ¿por que lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no dejaste que me lastimara a mí?

-Yo…- Helga reaccionaba mientras era trasladada a un hospital- yo… luche demasiado por ti, no iba a…- le falto oxigeno- no iba a dejar que una loca como ella me quitara a mi cabeza de balón- Arnold sonrió

-Pero Helga… puedes morir

-No me importa, bien dicho esta en la guerra como en al amor todo se vale

-Pero eso no tiene que ver…

Helga se quedo dormida y Arnold solo la contemplaba acariciando su mejilla y pensando en muchas cosas, pensando en: _"no la hubiera llevado conmigo, ahora ella estuviera en su casa, todo esto es culpa mía"_. Cuando llegaron al hospital, a Helga la llevaron a urgencias pero a Arnold no lo dejaron entrar al quirófano

-Pero yo necesito estar con ella

-Lo siento- decían las enfermeras tratando de calmarlo- le prometo que en un par de horas su novia estará con usted

Arnold, al escuchar eso se quedo pasmado solo asintió y se sentó a un lado, en unas sillas que había ahí. En la cabeza de Arnold solo se repetían esas palabras que dijo la enfermera "su novia" _**"es cierto Helga no es mi novia pero por que me doy cuenta hasta ahora, hasta que siento que se va de mis manos, por que Dios mío, solo explícame por que Helga lo hizo, yo no quería que ella muriera, yo la… yo la amo"**_

Mientras tanto en el quirófano Helga estaba siendo operada y ella soñaba con lo que había pasado, soñaba con el y con lo que Lila había dicho "YO soy perfecta y ni tu te comparas conmigo" eso era, era lo que a ella le había dado en la torre, solo recordaba eso y cuando le dijo que Arnold solo la quería por ser como ella y eso era verdad era verdad todo lo que había dicho pero lo que no se explicaba es que como supo todo lo que hizo con Arnold, por que, viéndolo así, ella toda vía no estaba cuando sucedió lo del pequeño libro rosado, eso era algo que ella no se explicaba

Varias horas después, le informaron a Arnold que la operación había sido un éxito, que por suerte de ella, el cuchillo no se le había encajado tan profundo así que fue fácil curarla. La familia de Helga que por cierto, habían regresado después de que Olga les había hablado para explicarles la situación, y Arnold estaban en la sala de espera cuando llego el doctor

-¿Familia de Helga Geraldine Pataki?

-Si, somos nosotros

-Su hija esta estable y quisiera que se fueran a recostar y descansar para que ella también lo haga pero…

-¿Pero que?- dijo Arnold impaciente

-Pero ella solo pide ver a un tal Arnold

-¿eh? – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Si solo dice quiero ver a Arnold o ¿como esta Arnold?, ya le dijimos que tiene que reposar pero no hace mucho caso

-¿Puedo entrar a verla? Yo soy Arnold

-Bien, pues creo que si insiste tanto tiene que ser algo importante

Arnold entro hacia la habitación de Helga

-¿Helga?

-¿Arnold? ¿en verdad eres tú?

-Si, soy yo, ¿necesitas algo? Dice el doctor que no parabas de hablarme

-¿Que? No puedo ver a mi… ¿no puedo verte?

-¿A tu que Helga?

-Dejémonos de preguntas ¿si?

- no, yo en verdad quiero saber que… Helga, se que no es el momento preciso para preguntarte esto pero… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Helga se quedo atónita y luego volteo a ver a Arnold

-¿por que no cabeza de balón?-los 2 rieron- Arnold

-¿si Helga?

-¿En verdad te gusto o solo fue por ser como Lila?

-No puede ser- Arnold volteo a ver a Helga serio- Helga, si no te amara, no hubiera pasado todo esto, si no te amara no estaría aquí

-Cierto, otra cosa, sabes como es que…- tocaron la puerta

-Adelante

¿Helga?

Olga… ¬¬

¡Helga!, en verdad estas bien- dijo su madre entrando como desesperada

Helga nos espantaste mucho-interrumpió Bob a la madre de Helga en su llanto

¿En verdad?- pregunto Helga incrédula

Claro jovencita, si no no estuviéramos aquí

Veras Helga, llame a Olga para decirle que yo ya estaba contigo que podía ir a hablarle a tus padres para que vinieran

Y debo reconocer que este muchacho es Pataki- dijo Bob tomándolo del hombro- se quedo toda la noche aquí hasta que llegáramos

Si…- agrego Miriam- este muchacho no durmió esperando noticias tuyas o nuestras- Arnold solo se sonrojo y volteo a ver a Helga la cual lo veía con ojos de amor, de cariño y de felicidad

Bien, y… ¿cundo saldré de este infierno?

Pues mientras mas rápido te recuperes, mas rápido saldrás de aquí cariño- le respondió Miriam a su hija

Patakis y Shortman dejemos que la pequeña niña descanse- dijo Bob

Solo un minuto con Arnold ¿si papa?

Bien, pero solo un instante eh… Alfonso te esperamos en el auto

Arnold ¬¬

Si como sea te esperamos para llevarte a tu casa- dicho esto Olga Miriam y Bob salieron dejando solos de nuevo a Helga y a Arnold

Creo que mi padre no cambiara nunca, pero aun así, me agrada

¿Que necesitabas Helga?

2 cosas

¿Cuales?

La primera es pedirte disculpas por que no fuimos al chez parís

No importa ya tendremos otro día

Y la segunda es que quiero ver como te voy a pagar

¿pagar que?

La apuesta, ¡dah!

Mmh… pensemos, ¡ya se!

¿Con que estupidez me saldrás ahora?¬¬

No es una estupidez ^^ solo quiero que reconozcas nuestra relación frente a todos y no necesito que seas mi esclava, solo quiero que me des un beso, con eso me basta.

Bien señor usted manda- Helga se sentó en la cama y miro a los ojos a Arnold después de unos segundos sus labios estaban casi juntos, estaban a unos centímetros cuando Helga dijo- ¡ya, al chile!- dicho esto beso a Arnold el cual se impresiono y solo abrió mucho los ojos sonrió y volvió a cerrarlos, disfruto el beso, mas bien los dos lo disfrutaron, sentían que ese momento no debía de acabar. Helga se separo 2 milímetros de los labios de su amado apoyando su frente con lada el- Feliz navidad Arnold

Feliz navidad Helga- los 2 volvieron a besarse y en la cabeza de los dos había un solo pensamiento que parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo

Hoy, es un día muy especial

Estamos juntos como una sola persona

Como si no hubiera ni espacio ni tiempo

Como si solo fuéramos tú y yo

Como si el sol y la luna se juntaran para hacer un eclipse que durara toda la vida

Ahora entiendo

Así se siente el amor…

Ojala y les allá gustado, lo termine lo mas romántico que pude, lo mas hermoso y bonito, bien si tienen dudas déjenme Reviews y si, Lila fue a la cárcel por intento de asesinato, les dije que no era bonito para ella jeje me cae mal bueno me despido con este 9no capitulo y ojala tengan una bonita navidad

Su autora: Adry Pataki

Terminado el 17 de diciembre del 2010 a las 09:44 p.m.


End file.
